


Змея

by Mey_Chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Surreal, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лукаш всегда мечтал познакомиться со своим отцом. Отец пришёл и превратил его жизнь в кошмар - но для Лукаша это было только началом. А после это стало началом для многих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змея

Когда он открыл дверь и зашёл в прихожую, мать разговаривала с кем-то на кухне.  
Лукаш затаил дыхание и прислушался: голос был низким, мужским, а мужчины редко заглядывали в их с матерью однокомнатную квартиру.  
Он осторожно разулся, по привычке поставил ботинки на обувную полку, подхватил сумку с учебниками и прошёл на кухню, стараясь ступать как можно тише.  
Гость сидел спиной к Лукашу, видно было только коротко стриженый золотистый затылок и широкие плечи, обтянутые потёртой кожаной курткой.  
Мать, увидев Лукаша, испуганно округлила глаза и сделала быстрый жест рукой, словно прогоняла его. Лукаш вскинул брови, но послушно отступил от порога. И тут мужчина обернулся.  
Сначала Лукаш подумал, что гостю матери лет двадцать пять, потом — что сорок, хотя ему могло быть и столько и столько с равным успехом. Чуть вьющиеся волосы были тщательно уложены, гладкой коже позавидовали бы все одноклассницы Лукаша. А ещё у незнакомца были большие светлые глаза, длинные густые ресницы, ровный нос и небольшой аккуратный рот с чуть полноватыми губами — он словно сошёл с обложки модного журнала.  
— Иди к себе, — сказала мать.  
Она редко когда велела что-то, и Лукаш снова удивился. С трудом оторвавшись от разглядывания гостя, он побрёл в свою комнату.  
— Это он? — спросил незнакомец громче, чем говорил до этого, за спиной Лукаша. — В самом деле он?  
— Мы не закончили, давай договорим, — быстро сказала мать.  
Желание вернуться и узнать, кто этот лощёный тип и что связывает с ним такую обычную маму, стало нестерпимым, но слишком умоляющий был у неё вид. Лукаш закрыл за собой дверь в комнату, вяло разобрал сумку, расставив учебники на полке. Лёг на постель, раскрыл учебник по истории — любимому предмету. Полистал его, вздохнул и закрыл. Нужно было готовиться к завтрашней контрольной, но сосредоточиться не получалось, все мысли занимал материн знакомый. Он походил на популярного киноактёра, и лицо его точно было знакомо Лукашу, но откуда?  
Он отложил учебник и потянулся к телефону.  
— Здравствуйте, можно Мэдхен?.. Привет! Как дела, к контрольной готовишься?  
Подружка-одноклассница шумно вздохнула в трубку.  
— А смысл мне готовиться? Всё равно поставит «неуд».  
— Чего так? Ведь я же помогу.  
— Она будет за тобой следить весь урок. В прошлый раз засекла, когда ты мне подсказал.  
— А я придумал кое-что новое, пусть попробует.  
— Не надо, — почти умоляюще сказала одноклассница. — Математичка и так тебя не любит… вообще таких, как мы с тобой, ты знаешь?  
— Что она бесится от «ящериц»? По ней сразу было видно, с первого урока. Но мне это даже на руку, пусть попробует только оценку занизить, сразу к директору пойду. Вот директор меня любит и в обиду не даст, и ей велит снова принять у меня зачёт. Так что всё будет хорошо, поняла? Нам, «ящерицам», надо держаться вместе, и у нас всё будет зашибись…  
Лукаш зевнул, потом прикрыл трубку рукой и прислушался: нет, ничего не слышно, ни единого слова с кухни.  
— Но ты немного ещё сама повтори тему, ладно? Всё-таки последняя контрольная перед экзаменами, все дела…  
— Хорошо, — сказала одноклассница куда более бодрым голосом. — Раз говоришь, что всё будет хорошо, значит, так и будет.  
— Верь мне, девочка, я же умный… и красивый, — рассеянно сказал Лукаш, кладя трубку. В какой-то момент он не мог продолжать разговор, потому что в голову пришла мысль насчёт личности гостя.  
Они с матерью жили вдвоём, сколько он себя помнил. Раньше приезжала бабушка со стороны матери, её визиты сопровождали выматывающие скандалы. Лукаш был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить их смысл, но заканчивалось всё одинаково: кто-то начинал плакать — или мать, или бабушка, а иногда они обе. Со временем бабушка приезжать перестала и лишь изредка, раз в полгода, звонила матери, а с Лукашем её общение ограничивалось исключительно фразой: «Позови мать».  
Отца он не знал, а в ответ на просьбу рассказать о нём мягкая и уступчивая мать категорично говорила: «Нет». За пятнадцать лет Лукаш смог вытянуть из неё лишь то, что отец ушёл, и искать его не стоит. Что ни Лукашу, ни матери он не нужен.  
И вот сейчас появляется человек, которого Лукаш никогда не видел раньше, мать кажется взволнованной из-за него, а человек — из-за самого Лукаша. Нет, конечно, слишком заманчиво было бы думать, что его отец — такой красавец, но…  
Лукаш встал с постели, подошёл к шкафу и открыл дверцу. На обратной стороне её крепилось потемневшее от времени зеркало.  
Где-то с минуту Лукаш смотрел на себя, будто видя в первый раз собственное лицо, жёлтые глаза и светлые, до плеч, чуть вьющиеся волосы. Потом аккуратно прикрыл дверцу и вышел из комнаты.  
— Зачем ты оставила его? Хотела растрепать журналистам и стать известной? Отомстить мне или вымогать деньги, чтобы никто не узнал о нашем секрете? Как же тюрьма спутала тебе карты.  
— Ты не поймёшь… Райх, — с силой ответила мать, будто ей трудно было обращаться к нему по имени, — ты просто не поймёшь. Он — лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, даже если это дал мне ты. Больше от тебя мне не нужно ничего.  
Лукаш закусил губу, стараясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Он неправильно понял, не может этого быть. Не так отец должен был появиться в его жизни, и сам должен быть совсем другим.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, сжал кулаки и переступил порог кухни. Человек, которого мать называла Райхом, повернулся к нему.  
Он всё-таки был очень красивым, он был невозможно красивым. И говорил такие страшные вещи, что Лукаш не сразу осознал, с чем именно он обратился к матери.  
— А он точно мой сын? Может, ты перепутала? Ты ведь могла ещё с кем-то спать в то время.  
Лукаш снова сжал кулаки.  
— Это ещё что такое у нас? — спросил он, стараясь говорить ровным голосом. — Мам, зачем пускаешь к нам кого попало? Украдёт ещё наши фамильные… вилки.  
К его удивлению, мать смертельно побледнела, а Райх усмехнулся.  
— Хлоя тебе рассказывала, кто твой отец? — спросил он.  
Лукаш покачал головой.  
— Мама просила не спрашивать, и теперь я её понимаю, — выговорил он.  
Райх повернулся к матери, которая сидела прямо и неподвижно, сцепив перед собой на столе руки.  
— Тебе было стыдно за нас? Я могу сам рассказать ему…  
У матери стало такое лицо, что горло Лукаша перехватило от жалости к ней.  
— Может, у меня спросите, хочу ли я знать, как ей так не повезло? Я не хочу. Я жил без отца и дальше проживу, — он облизал сухие губы. — Уходите отсюда.  
Райх даже не повернулся к нему, он смотрел на мать, ожидая её ответа. Потянулся к её сцепленным рукам, положил ладонь сверху. Мать не шевельнулась, но побледнела ещё сильнее.  
— Уберите от неё руки, — хрипло сказал Лукаш. — И валите отсюда. Давайте — левой-правой, раз-два.  
— Хлоя, — тихо позвал Райх. — Хлоя, ты понимаешь, что я хочу сделать? Понимаешь, что это необходимо, что дальше так продолжаться не может?  
По её впалой щеке прокатилась слеза. Лукаш стоял, кусая губы, и не понимал, что делать. Райх был подлецом и оскорблял мать, но она ничего не отвечала на это. Она не выгоняла его, а просто сидела и слушала. Что происходит? Может, ему не стоит вмешиваться, пусть взрослые выяснят отношения между собой?  
— Я ещё приду, Хлоя, — тихо произнёс Райх. Это прозвучало неожиданно мягко, но глаза матери расширились, как от сильного страха. Да она же боится, понял вдруг Лукаш. Она смертельно боится этого человека, поэтому и сидит, не шевелясь, и молчит. Она не хочет провоцировать его.  
— А мы вас, кажется, не приглашали, — сказал Лукаш уверенным и насмешливым тоном. — Как придёте, так и уйдёте.  
Райх убрал руку, поднялся. Оправил старомодную куртку, которая так не сочеталась с его ослепительной внешностью, но при этом удивительно ему шла — как идёт любая одежда красивому человеку с хорошей фигурой. Повернулся к Лукашу и критически его оглядел — так, что Лукашу отчего-то стало стыдно и за растрёпанные волосы, и за потёртые штаны со старой рубашкой, и за веснушки на вздёрнутом носу.  
— Мой сын? Кто бы подумал… Что это у тебя в ушах? Пирсинг? Мужчина не должен носить длинные волосы и серьги в ушах.  
— Я-то думал, что мужчина — это тот, кому плевать на то, кто что о нём думает, — сказал Лукаш со злостью.  
Отец покачал головой с разочарованным видом.  
— Хлоя, ты совершенно не умеешь воспитывать детей, его стоило отобрать у тебя сразу после рождения, — заметил он, не оборачиваясь к матери.  
— Она как минимум не сбежала от меня сразу после моего рождения, — фыркнул Лукаш.  
Райх чуть приподнял одну золотистую бровь, из-за полуприкрытых век и резких складок у ноздрей выражение лица его казалось презрительным. Или в самом деле было таковым.  
— Я не сбежал, мальчик. Я очень долго сидел в тюрьме. И два дня назад ещё не знал о твоём существовании.  
Он обогнул замершего Лукаша и вышел из кухни. Хлопнула входная дверь, послышались неторопливые шаги по лестнице.  
Лукаш обернулся, тупо уставился на дверной проём. Повернулся к матери, которая продолжала сидеть в той же позе.  
— Мама, это правда мой отец?  
Она не ответила, но из её глаз вдруг брызнули слёзы, и Лукаш испугался.  
— Мама, ну ты что, — пробормотал он, присаживаясь рядом и гладя её руку, — ты что… Он полный урод, не надо плакать из-за него, ну что ты…  
Он чувствовал себя удивительно беспомощным, он чувствовал жалость к матери и злость на красивого и отвратительного Райха, который на его глазах обидел её, а он, Лукаш, стоял и хлопал глазами.  
Наконец мать успокоилась. Она вытерла салфеткой слёзы, нос, поправила волосы. Посмотрела на Лукаша покрасневшими глазами и сказала:  
— Нам нужно уезжать отсюда.

 

Они сидели на кухне до полуночи. Даже после визита отца Лукаш не смог разговорить мать.  
— Может, хотя бы скажешь, как ты с ним познакомилась?  
Мать пожала плечами, жест вышел небрежный и одновременно беспомощный.  
— В университете. Мы оба учились на первом курсе, — коротко ответила она. Между маленьких ладоней остывал чай в гранёном стакане.  
В одной из стеклянных граней отразилось искажённое лицо Лукаша, и ему показалось вдруг, что он один в один похож на отца.  
— Я даже не знал, что ты училась. И ты не закончила учёбу, потому что решила родить меня?  
Мать кивнула, глядя куда-то мимо Лукаша затуманенным взглядом.  
— Так вот почему бабушка ругалась. Она считает, что я тебе жизнь сломал, да?  
Мать посмотрела на него. Улыбнулась, протянула руку и убрала волосы с лица Лукаша, заправила за ухо.  
— Бабушка может говорить что угодно, но мне никто не ломал жизнь. Я всё решила для себя сама, а чего хотелось бабушке — это её проблемы, — жёстко закончила она.  
Лукаш закусил губу. Смутное чувство вины не оставляло его, но любопытство победило.  
— Ты сильно любила его? — спросил он.  
Губы матери дрогнули, и на мгновение лицо её приняло такое же презрительное выражение, как у отца, когда он говорил, что сидел в тюрьме.  
— Я никогда не любила его, — отрезала она.  
«Почему тогда была с ним? Почему оставила ребёнка от него, нелюбимого?»  
На языке у Лукаша вертелись десятки вопросов, но он промолчал. Вопросы были оскорбительные, а мать — слишком уставшей, чтобы мучить её дальше.  
— Я не хочу уезжать, — сказал он, и мать тяжело вздохнула.  
— Он — страшный человек, когда… дело касается того, чего ему очень хочется.  
— Полицию вызовем! Он же недавно вышел из тюрьмы? Его легко снова заметут, и мы от него избавимся.  
Мать покачала головой.  
— Он страшный человек, — повторила она. — И после тюрьмы стал ещё хуже. Полиция не поможет, никто не поможет, если он решил что-то.  
— Да что он сделает нам? — спросил Лукаш, недомолвки матери начали его раздражать.  
В ответ она снова заплакала, притянула его к себе и молча обняла.  
Лукаш сидел, гладил её подрагивающие плечи и чувствовал себя маленьким, глупым и беспомощным.

 

Он лёг спать заполночь и проспал, судя по ощущениям, от силы часа четыре.  
За окном было ещё темно, и Лукаш некоторое время лежал в постели, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило и почему ему так беспокойно.  
В коридоре заплакала мать, и он резко сел на постели.  
— Что с тобой? — сиплым после сна голосом просил Лукаш.  
Мать не ответила ему, а продолжала плакать. Лукаш сглотнул, сжал пальцы в кулаки, чувствуя, как противно дрожат руки. Может, она плачет всё о том же, вспоминает Райха и переживает из-за него.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — тонко сказала мать.  
Ей неразборчиво ответил низкий мужской голос — очень знакомый. Лукаш вскочил с постели, нашарил в темноте и быстро натянул на себя пижамные штаны и толстовку на молнии.  
Они стояли в коридоре и спорили: мать схватила отца за локоть, будто надеялась удержать крепкого мужчину на полторы головы выше неё. Её пальцы побелели от напряжения — но и он не двигался с места.  
— Собирайся, — сказал Райх, когда Лукаш вышел из комнаты, холодя босые ноги о кафельную коридорную плитку.  
Лукаш уставился на него, спросонья не соображая, чего от него хотят.  
— Райх, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, — плакала мать. — Он хороший, добрый мальчик.  
— Поэтому я и забираю его, — сказал Райх.  
— Что? — Лукаш отступил, тряхнул головой, сгоняя последний сон. — Куда забираешь? Я не поеду с тобой никуда. Не трогай её, — велел он, хотя это мать отчаянно цеплялась за руку Райха.  
Тот вздохнул, как смертельно уставший человек, оттолкнул мать и потянулся к Лукашу.  
Он отпрянул — и почувствовал жгучий стыд, глядя на плачущую мать, которая держалась за ушибленный локоть.  
— Пошёл вон отсюда! — крикнул он, не помня себя, и бросился на Райха. Тот легко отмахнулся, сгрёб Лукаша за ворот толстовки и дёрнул на себя, так что они едва не столкнулись носами.  
— Значит, пойдёшь в чём есть, — сказал он и потащил Лукаша к входной двери.  
Мать закричала, Лукаш рванулся, замахал руками, стараясь попасть в глаз, но Райх легко, будто нехотя, повернул голову, уклоняясь, а потом в ответ дал Лукашу по лицу.  
В ушах зазвенело, и пока Лукаш приходил в себя, его уже тащили за шиворот к двери под крик матери.  
Всё это походило на кошмарный сон, Лукаша охватило чувство нереальности происходящего. Он же так спокойно жил раньше. Да, денег не хватало постоянно, да, он не надеялся когда-нибудь узнать правду об отце. Зато думал закончить школу, устроиться куда-нибудь работать и дальше уже сам помогать матери.  
В будущем, которое он для себя рисовал, никогда не было такого, чтобы вернувшийся из ниоткуда отец бил его и волок куда-то — туда же, в своё ниоткуда.  
Лукаш упёрся ногами, а когда отец потянул сильнее, рванулся так, что лопнула молния, и освободился, оставив у него в руке толстовку.  
— Скорее! — крикнул он матери, обернувшись, подбежал к ней, чтобы помочь подняться, чтобы они вместе спаслись от отца.  
Наверняка их крики были слышны в соседних квартирах, и Лукаш надеялся, что кто-нибудь придёт на помощь — или постучит в дверь, чтобы возмутиться шумом посреди ночи.  
Через балкон, стремительно соображал он, можно попасть на пожарную лестницу, а там поднять шум, и тогда отцу ничего не останется, кроме как отступить.  
Он подхватил мать под локоть, но она вырвала руку и закричала:  
— Беги от него! Беги!  
— Я не брошу тебя! — хотел ответить Лукаш, но не успел. Почему-то он был уверен, что отец ещё далеко, что получится сбежать от него вместе с матерью.  
Но слова её оборвались, и пришла сильная боль — сильная рука вцепилась Лукашу в волосы и потащила прочь.  
Перед глазами потемнело, через слёзы боли Лукаш успел увидеть мать, сидящую на полу. Она закрывала рот рукой, будто хотела сдержать крик.  
Райх не отпустил его даже на лестнице, когда Лукаш от боли перестал соображать и сопротивляться, и на улице.  
Перед подъездом стояла массивная дорогая машина-внедорожник. Когда Райх поволок Лукаша к ней, он снова начал упираться, потому что всё стало куда хуже. Он до последнего надеялся на то, что Райх просто хотел поговорить с ним наедине, на улице, или отлупить за всё, сказанное днём. Что всё обойдётся, и он снова вернётся к своей жизни.  
Райх тряхнул его так, что едва не выдрал все волосы, и Лукаш почти потерял сознание от боли и больше не сопротивлялся. Райх открыл дверцу машины и швырнул его внутрь, на заднее сиденье.  
Когда Лукаш пришёл в себя и смог приподняться, они уже ехали. За рулём была женщина — он видел только тёмные волосы и узкую полосу крепко сжатых губ в зеркальце заднего вида.  
Райх молча сидел рядом.  
Лукаш кинул осторожный взгляд в окно: ехали городом, значит, есть шанс привлечь внимание поздних прохожих или спрятаться где-нибудь.  
Так же осторожно и медленно он взялся за ручку дверцы, готовый в любой момент выскочить из машины на ближайший газон.  
Народу, как назло, в этот час на улицах не было, да и машина ехала по трассе, а значит, прыгать — только на проезжую полосу или в кювет.  
Сжав ручку, он снова кинул быстрый взгляд на женщину и обомлел. В зеркале отражались огромные выпуклые глаза, подёрнутые радужной плёнкой.  
От неожиданности Лукаш вскрикнул, дёрнул за ручку, навалился на дверь. Она не поддалась.  
— Дверь заблокирована, — спокойно произнёс отец. — Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты досидишь спокойно до самого конца.  
— Конца чего? — сипло спросил Лукаш, выпрямляясь на сидении. Его пугала неизвестность, чудовище в кресле водителя и то чудовище, что сидело рядом с ним. Если бы отец сказал, что они едут прямиком в ад, наверное, Лукаш бы не удивился.  
— Конца твоей прежней жизни, — сказал отец.

 

Он не сразу понял, где находится, что происходит. Кто-то грубо ухватил за плечо и встряхнул. Лукаш разлепил глаза и уставился на Райха, узнавание пришло не сразу. Оказывается, каким-то образом он даже умудрился задремать, пока они ехали.  
Увидев, что он проснулся, Райх, так же цепко держа за плечо, выволок его из машины. Заплетаясь в собственных ногах, Лукаш кое-как побрёл за ним. Он заморгал на яркий свет, потом разглядел лампочку над воротами.  
— Отведи его в комнату, — велел Райх. Лукаш проморгался, пытаясь разглядеть, к кому он обращается. Точно, в машине же было чудовище!  
Она стояла рядом, и теперь более-менее успокоившийся Лукаш разглядел её. Огромные выпуклые глаза с радужным отливом никуда не делись, а ещё у неё оказалось костлявое суставчатое тело, серая кожа и очень худое относительно глазных яблок лицо, но теперь она уже не пугала.  
— Ты «насекомое», — выдохнул Лукаш. Уже сказав это, он сообразил, что звучит грубо, но лицо женщины не изменилось. Она схватила Лукаша за руку выше локтя и потянула за собой.  
Он даже не сопротивлялся, потому что пальцы у неё были как стальные. Лишь когда она провела его через ворота и стала закрывать дверь, Лукаш дёрнулся, но уже непроизвольно, уже почти смирившись. Конечно, её хватка не изменилась, не разжалась.  
Что бы он ни делал, от него уже ничего не зависело. Это и в самом деле был конец того этапа его жизни, на котором Лукаш что-то решал.  
Они прошли через просторный двор, обогнули большой двухэтажный дом и поднялись на крыльцо к задней двери. Женщина открыла её сразу, просто потянув за ручку — к большому удивлению Лукаша. Провела его по коридору, через большой зал, по лестнице вниз, в цокольный этаж, а там — в комнату без окон, с одной кроватью, парой полок на стене и раковиной с унитазом, которые огораживались от остального помещения небольшой перегородкой.  
— Это вроде тюрьмы? — осведомился Лукаш у женщины, но она не ответила, продолжая сжимать его запястье.  
— Нравится держаться за меня? — попробовал он снова и пошевелил плечом. Она промолчала, но огромные выпуклые глаза смотрели на дверь — значит, Райх должен скоро прийти.  
Он не заставил себя ждать: сначала быстрые шаги по лестнице, скрип двери, и вот он внутри — красивый и жуткий.  
Но Лукаш уже немного оправился и от неожиданности, и от испуга, и потому сам решил пойти в наступление.  
— И зачем это было? — спросил он нарочито смелым голосом. — Хотел маму наказать? Или меня правильно воспитать?  
Игнорируя его вопрос, Райх обратился к женщине:  
— Думаю, стоит начать сегодня.  
Она кивнула и покрепче — тогда Лукашу стало действительно больно — сжала его предплечье. Райх достал из кармана небольшую серебристую коробочку, открыл её и вытащил шприц, наполненный оранжевой жидкостью.  
Если бы Лукаша не держали, он отступил бы от отца, он бы бросился бежать прочь.  
— Что это? Зачем?  
Коробочку Райх снова засунул в карман куртки, а шприц поднял вертикально, нажал на поршень. На конце иглы выступила крохотная капля, и в комнате запахло чем-то сладковатым и резким одновременно.  
— Ты же не знаешь, чем я болел, — пробормотал Лукаш, безуспешно пытаясь вырвать руку из хватки женщины. — А если у меня на это аллергия? Не надо, пожалуйста.  
Когда Райх подошёл вплотную, Лукаш замахнулся свободной рукой, чтобы выбить шприц из его пальцев, но женщина перехватила вторую руку, заломила их Лукашу за спину, а потом развернула его — легко, как ребёнка — и прижала к стене.  
Он почувствовал, как Райх трёт кожу на его плече, подготавливая к инъекции.  
— Сначала в мышцу, в вену пока не стоит, — деловито пояснил он. Лукаш попробовал брыкаться, но женщина навалилась всем своим жилистым телом, даже вздохнуть было тяжко.  
— Не надо! — крикнул последний раз Лукаш, а после почувствовал, как в тело входит игла. И медленно-медленно от неё начинает расходиться жар, сначала по руке, затем по всему телу. Конечности скрутило судорогой, горло перехватило, сознание помутилось. Наверное, Лукаш упал бы, не удерживай его женщина.  
Так продолжалось секунд десять, а после Лукаш почувствовал бодрость в теле, будто только что сделал зарядку, и мысли в голове обрели кристальную ясность.  
Райх ещё раз потёр место укола, чтобы вещество разошлось полностью, и бросил:  
— Всё.  
Освобождённый Лукаш, пошатываясь, обернулся к нему.  
— Что ты мне вколол? — просипел он, потому что горло ещё не отошло от приступа.  
Райх не смотрел на него, он разговаривал с женщиной.  
— Завтра с семи начнём, — сказал он.  
Женщина кивнула, встала у двери.  
Райх с довольным видом обернулся к Лукашу, протянул руки, словно желая положить ему на плечи. Усилием воли Лукаш остался на месте. Несмотря на бодрость, его слегка мутило от впрыснутого средства, и он не хотел лишний раз провоцировать опасного психопата.  
Тот не стал трогать плечи Лукаша, но коснулся его ушей, чуть сжал мочки там, где в них были серьги. Жест вышел до странного интимный.  
И когда Лукаш хотел уже спросить, что это всё значит, отец вдруг с силой дёрнул руки вниз.  
В первое мгновение боли не было, только шок от случившегося и вида крови на руках отца. Потом Лукаш вскрикнул, прикрыв ладонями уши.  
Не обращая внимания на его крик, отец сказал:  
— Мужчина не должен носить в ушах всякую дрянь, — кинул под ноги Лукашу его серёжки и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Он промучился с ушами всю ночь, он обследовал каждый уголок своей маленькой тюрьмы, он придумал и отверг сотню способов побега.  
В конце концов Лукаш решил, что лучше всего подчиняться отцу в его безумии, делать всё, как он скажет. И использовать любую возможность, чтобы бежать — или дать знать кому-нибудь, что он здесь. Мать наверняка с ума сошла от беспокойства и подняла на уши всю полицию.  
Только он задремал на неразобранной постели, при включённом свете, щёлкнул замок двери. Лукаш приподнялся, щурясь. Отец, свежий и отдохнувший, с ног до головы в чёрном, вошёл, неся за собой странный сладковатый запах. Подошёл к постели и навис над съёжившимся Лукашем.  
— Ты готов? — спросил он.  
— К чему? — насторожился Лукаш, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать страха.  
— Отправиться домой.  
— Что?  
Отец стоял молча, ожидая более осмысленного ответа, и Лукаш торопливо сказал:  
— Да, да, я готов. Что-то промелькнуло на лице его отца, некая невольная судорога, будто он ждал совсем других слов. Но потом оно снова приняло спокойное выражение, и отец произнёс:  
— Тогда сначала небольшой экзамен на тему биологии… и социологии. Назови три основные расы?  
Лукаш поёжился. В глазах отца загорелся нездоровый азарт, и сейчас лучше было подыграть ему.  
— Приматы, рептилоиды, инсектоиды, — послушно перечислил он. — Это высшие расы, не считая всяких недоразвитых и вымерших.  
— Истреблённых, — строго поправил отец. — Не совсем правильный ответ, но к этому мы ещё вернёмся. Какая раса стоит сейчас у власти в нашей стране?  
Лукаш невольно задержал дыхание. Где-то здесь кроется подвох? Или отцу в самом деле интересно знать, дебил ли его сын или хоть немного знает об окружающем мире?  
— Приматы, — осторожно сказал он. — Кабинет министров при поддержке основной партии.  
— «Обезьяны», — презрительно произнёс отец. — Так, хорошо. А кто мы с тобой?  
— Рептилоиды, «ящерицы».  
Отец потемнел лицом.  
— Никогда не смей так говорить!  
— А «обезьяны», значит, говорить нормально? — опрометчиво возразил Лукаш. Отец сделал рукой движение, будто замахивался ударить, и Лукаш невольно втянул голову в плечи.  
Однако тот, видимо, справился с собой, но одарил его таким взглядом, что Лукаш решил больше не нарываться.  
— Какое положение в стране занимают рептилоиды?  
— Как — какое? Живут себе, как и приматы, и всё. — Отец смотрел выжидательно, и Лукаш вздохнул. — Что ещё рассказать? Хорошо, когда-то у нас была царская династия рептилоидов, но потом случился мятеж, смена власти и государственного строя, гражданская война и всякие другие радости. Всю династию уничтожили, создали парламент с премьер-министром во главе, на этом и закончилось. Тепло?  
Отец молчал, и Лукаш продолжил со вздохом:  
— После этого руководящие посты занимали обычно… приматы. Я не помню, честно говоря, входят ли рептилоиды в состав кабинета министров и не занимают более-менее высокие государственные посты… Стой… Я знаю тебя!  
Отец вскинул брови. Наверное, стоило бы смолчать, но Лукаш слишком хотел поделиться открытием.  
— Ты — Райх Голдиг, ты был одним из самых богатых людей в стране. Ты участвовал в выборах на пост премьер-министра и победил в первом туре, а потом тебя посадили за воровство! Ну ничего себе…  
Он прикусил язык, но отец, похоже, не слишком-то разозлился.  
— Об этом кто-то ещё помнит? — сказал он сухо. — Прошло больше десяти лет.  
— У меня высший балл по истории, и я читаю политические новости, чтобы быть в курсе ситуации в стране. Это было громкое дело в своё время, и о твоих прошениях на досрочное освобождение объявляли каждый год.  
Отец усмехнулся.  
— Надо же, какое серьёзное отношение к жизни. Зато мой выход из тюрьмы прошёл мимо тебя.  
Лукаш пожал плечами. Наверняка это случилось в трудный для него период, когда были неприятности в школе с математичкой, и он как проклятый готовился к пересдаче экзамена.  
— Видимо, в газетах почти не писали. Новость была неактуальной, — не сдержался он.  
Отец снова не рассердился: выражение лица у него стало непривычно задумчивое, словно он вернулся в воспоминания. Потом он коротко тряхнул головой, взгляд снова стал жёстким.  
— Ладно, всё более-менее понятно. Идём, — он махнул в сторону двери.  
— Куда? — спросил Лукаш, прежде чем вспомнил: отец же говорил о возвращении домой.  
Был в этом всём какой-то подвох — стоило ли ради всего этого похищать его из дома, держать всю ночь в крохотной комнате взаперти? — но мать говорила, что если отец чего-то хотел, то пёр напролом. Может, ему хотелось проучить Лукаша за всё то, что он наговорил на кухне при матери. А теперь, когда отец до смерти напугал Лукаша и его мать, вырвал из ушей эти позорные серёжки и продержал его ночь в страхе и неизвестности, его попустило?  
У двери ждала женщина-инсектоид. Она привычно сжала предплечье Лукаша: он бросил на отца просящий взгляд и быстро сказал:  
— Я могу идти сам.  
— Либелль, отпусти, — обратился отец к женщине, и она разжала руки, но, когда Лукаш с отцом двинулись прочь из комнаты по широкому коридору, последовала за ними.  
В свете открывшейся правды Лукаш не испытывал особой радости. Конечно, захватывало дух от мысли, что отец когда-то был богатейшим человеком в стране. Судя по виду отца, у него до сих пор имелись деньги ухаживать за собой, да и дом с машиной, судя по виду, были не из дешёвых, но толку-то с этого самому Лукашу и матери? Отец пока желал делиться исключительно своими представлениями о том, как Лукашу стоило себя вести, и оранжевой дрянью, которую он ему вколол.  
Лукаш осторожно коснулся разорванных мочек. Удивительно, но они не только поджили, но даже немного затянулись. Правда, новые серьги получится вставить очень нескоро.  
— Эй, нам разве не наверх? — спросил он, когда они оказались перед массивной металлической дверью.  
В ответ отец открыл её и велел:  
— Заходи, — а Либелль толкнула замешкавшегося Лукаша в спину.  
Он зашёл и оказался в полной темноте. Сзади щёлкнул замок: комната оказалась мастерской, в ней стоял запах машинного масла, на стенах висели инструменты, в противоположном от двери углу стояла канистра, от которой остро несло бензином, на массивных гаражных воротах висел замок на цепи.  
Лукаш огляделся и спросил осторожно:  
— А как же домой?  
— Иди, — ответил отец. Он тоже зашёл и теперь стоял аккурат перед дверью, закрывая собой единственный выход. — Если сможешь пройти мимо меня, отправляйся куда хочешь.  
Лукаш вздохнул: конечно, этого стоило ждать. Он пошёл мимо отца — тот выставил руку, преграждая путь. Лукаш поднырнул под неё, прибавил шагу. Отец ухватил его за ворот футболки и одним резким движением вернул назад.  
Лицо его выражало ожидание, и Лукаш послушно побрёл к двери снова. На этот раз отец просто ткнул его кулаком в грудь — несильно, но ощутимо.  
— Старайся лучше, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы отозвался Лукаш, в нём начали просыпаться злость и азарт. «Только не злить его», — напомнил он себе.  
Третью попытку Лукаш начал с обманного движения, будто желая обойти отца слева. Тот не двинулся, даже руку не вскинул, и Лукаш успешно обогнул его с другой стороны. А потом его снова схватили за шиворот, как нашкодившего котёнка, и рывком отшвырнули назад. Отец больше не деликатничал, и Лукаш приземлился на пол, на собственный зад.  
— Так, да? — сказал он, поднимаясь. Вытер руки об и так запачканные штаны, обыскал комнату глазами. Использовать против отца оружие? Нет, вдруг его перемкнёт, и совсем слетит с катушек.  
Лукаш решил повторить манёвр с обманным движением, но только, едва миновав отца, сразу обернулся, вскинув руку, чтобы отбить его руку.  
Отец, однако, даже не пытался снова ухватить его за футболку или плечо. Подняв руки над головой, Лукаш невольно открыл лицо, и отец ударил.  
— Возможно, тебе нужен стимул, — заметил он, стоя над Лукашем, который зажимал разбитый нос, сидя на полу.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня отпустил, — прошипел Лукаш.  
Отец раскинул руки, открываясь.  
— Проходи.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Лукаш поморщился, трогая нос. Кажется, там что-то точно сломалось, если потрогать, то нос ходил туда-сюда. Отлично, сколько раз дрался в школе, а нос разбил родной отец.  
— Вставай, — требовательно произнёс отец.  
— Я не хочу играть в эту игру, Райх, — медленно и чётко произнёс Лукаш. — Мне больно, я устал от неё.  
Отец постоял над ним с удивлённым видом, будто не веря ушам, затем полез в карман куртки. Он вытащил раскладной нож с длинной тонкой рукояткой, раскрыл его, обнажив изящное лезвие.  
Лукаш бодро вскочил на ноги.  
— Эй, зачем это?  
— Дополнительный стимул, — сказал отец, надвигаясь.  
Лукаш прижался к гаражным воротам, бешено озираясь в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно защититься. Вон там на стене молоток, только реально ли отбиться им от маньяка с ножом? Успеет ли он дотянуться?  
Либелль, женщина-насекомое, наблюдала за ними, стоя у двери. Помощи от неё точно ждать не приходилось — если отец решит разрезать Лукаша на куски, она так же будет стоять и смотреть. Или даже подержит его, чтобы не трепыхался.  
Лукаш бросил взгляд на молоток, потом на отца. Успеет, а если нет — попробовать всё равно стоит.  
Он успел — почти. Когда Лукаш добрался до молотка, отец был уже совсем рядом и замахивался. Лукаш зажмурился и непроизвольно выставил вперёд руку.  
Боль оказалась сильнее, чем он ожидал. Широко распахнув глаза, Лукаш уставился на ладонь, в которой зияла сквозная рана.  
Отец стоял рядом, подняв руку с ножом, лицо у него было недовольным. Кровь тонкой струйкой стекала от лезвия к запястью, и Лукаш вдруг сообразил, почему он надел чёрное.  
— Отпусти меня, — тихо попросил он. — Пожалуйста, отпусти, зачем тебе всё это?  
— Ты не смог пройти мимо меня, — отрезал отец, развернулся на каблуках и бросил: — Либелль, пора завтракать, накрой на стол. Идём есть.  
Лукаш не сразу понял, что это снова было обращение к нему.  
— Что?  
— Идём есть, — повторил отец, не оборачиваясь. — Ты же ещё не завтракал.  
— Д-дай я хотя бы руку сначала перевяжу, — выговорил Лукаш, не в силах справиться с дрожью.  
— Разумеется, ты приведёшь себя в порядок перед едой.  
Смены белья и одежды у Лукаша не было, поэтому он не стал переодеваться, так и остался в заляпанных футболке и штанах. Очень хотелось принять душ, но Лукаш представил себе отца на пороге ванной комнаты со словами: «Сумеешь пройти мимо меня — помоешься!» — и не решился.  
Рану он хорошенько промыл и перевязал бинтом, который принесла Либелль. Когда он заикнулся о том, что хорошо бы полить на ладонь что-нибудь обеззараживающее и наложить швы, Либелль вытаращилась на него, а подошедший отец велел не отвлекать её больше.  
Они сели за стол вдвоём, в столовой на первом этаже, женщина-насекомое принесла еду и осталась стоять у стены, ожидая распоряжений отца.  
Лукаш ковырял отбивную, краем уха слушая рассуждения отца о том, какие он, Лукаш, сделал ошибки сегодняшним утром.  
— У тебя было время вооружиться, но ты пошёл на меня с пустыми руками — это раз…  
Наверное, со стороны они выглядели как обычная семья за столом — если не считать того, что этим же утром отец продырявил руку своему сыну и теперь отчитывал его за то, что сын не смог нанести ему соразмерную травму.  
Ещё и мясо было какое-то необычное — Лукаш никак не мог понять, свинина это или говядина. Может, баранина? Он никогда не ел баранину, мама не готовила.  
Доев, он отставил тарелку, сложил вилку с ножом на ней крест-накрест и настороженно посмотрел на отца. Тот, закончив и трапезу, и разбор ошибок Лукаша, бросил, в свою очередь, взгляд на Либелль.  
— Пора ввести ему новую дозу, — сказал он.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Лукаш поднялся со стула, затравленно огляделся: с одной стороны отец, с другой — его ручное насекомое.  
Насекомое, однако, после слов отца вышло, а сам отец ловко и быстро перегнулся через стол и ухватил Лукаша за руку, прямо за раненую ладонь. Лукаш взвыл от боли.  
Либелль вернулась почти сразу, она несла уже знакомую коробочку.  
— Что это? — спросил Лукаш у неё — Что это? — обратился он к отцу. — Что ты собираешься мне снова вколоть?  
Тот потянул его на себя так, что Лукаш почти лёг на стол. Либелль наклонилась над ним, потёрла место будущего укола спиртом. Приставила иглу, надавила.  
Лукаш закрыл глаза и стиснул челюсти. После второго укола тело закололо, зачесалось, мышцы опять свело судорогой.  
Отец отпустил его, а он еле смог подняться. Навалилась вдруг страшная усталость — видимо, от утренних разборок.  
— Отведи его в комнату, — велел отец.  
Либелль взяла Лукаша под локоть. Он хотел выдернуть руку, но понял, что без посторонней помощи не устоит. Она отвела его в спальню, и, едва только вышла, Лукаш упал на постель и уснул.

 

Когда он открыл глаза, Либелль стояла над ним. Сначала он решил, что она так и не уходила, но одежда на ней была уже другая.  
Лукаш сел на постели, зевнул, сонно поморгал. В радужных выпуклых глазах Либелль он отражался как в выпуклом зеркале: растрёпанный, сонный, грязный, но с поджившим носом. И с перевязанной рукой.  
Он потянул за бинт, размотал, с трудом отдирая присохшую марлю — и уставился на почти зажившую рану.  
— Какого… — Лукаш повертел рукой, с обеих сторон остались порезы, но уже почти затянувшиеся, такие даже зашивать не надо. — Сколько я проспал? Неделю?  
Либелль не ответила, но Лукаш уже уверился в мысли, что она не умеет разговаривать.  
— Мне, наверное, бессмысленно просить тебя выпустить меня? Но хотя бы матери моей ты можешь сказать, что я живой?  
Либелль стояла и молчала, глядя на него пустыми радужными глазами. Лукаш разозлился.  
— У тебя самой есть дети? Ты о них никогда не волновалась? Или правда то, что про вас рассказывают, что вы своих детей сразу после рождения отдаёте воспитателям и забываете?  
Она так и продолжала молчать, и злость Лукаша разбилась о её невозмутимость. Он до этого не сталкивался с инсектоидом так близко. У них были свои государства в другом конце мира, похожие на огромные муравейники или ульи, где царил жёсткий тоталитаризм. Государства эти обычно воевали друг с другом, и из-за океана, разделявшего два континента, вот уже который год в страну Лукаша текли струйкой беженцы.  
Те, кто оседал здесь, как правило, были либо военными, либо рабочими на фабриках, жили в общежитиях и не контактировали обычно с живущими в городах рептилоидами и приматами.  
Они питались в специальных столовых, их дети учились в специальных школах — «Потому что биология и психика у них отличны от наших», — рассказывала учительница по истории. Лукаш помнил ещё что-то о том, что обычные инсектоиды не могут без подчинения, без служения кому-то высшему с их точки зрения.  
И вот сейчас перед ним — тот самый типичный инсектоид с инопланетной психикой, преданный отцу и не понимающий ничего из того, что пытается донести Лукаш. Сочувствие, жалость, материнский инстинкт — пустые звуки.  
— Да чтоб тебя, — устало сказал Лукаш. — Передай отцу, что я готов.

 

Он настроился вооружиться молотком и при первой же возможности проломить отцу его красивую золотую голову с идеальной укладкой. Но тот не дал ни единого шанса. Заведя Лукаша в уже знакомый гараж, он сразу вытащил всё тот же нож.  
— Т-ты что собираешься делать? — пробормотал Лукаш, пятясь от него.  
— Ничего такого, что ты не смог бы пережить, — ответил отец. — Сумеешь добраться до выхода раньше меня — можешь отправляться домой, ты помнишь?  
И начался настоящий ад. Отец гонял его по всему гаражу, не давая времени и возможности ухватить хоть что-то. А когда Лукаш всё-таки сумел вооружиться большим гаечным ключом, подобранным с пола, и замахнулся им на отца, отец тот схватил его запястье, стал выкручивать, пока Лукаш от боли не разжал кулак, а потом так глубоко резанул по ладони, что держать что-то в правой руке стало невозможно.  
В конце концов он, весь покрытый порезами и грязный от валяния по полу, забился в угол, прикрыв руками голову, и закричал:  
— Я не хочу домой! Я остаюсь здесь!  
Отец стоял над ним, раздувая ноздри, мелкие брызги крови на лице походили на веснушки, глаза блестели, волосы растрепались и прилипли к потному лбу. На мгновение Лукашу показалось, что он сейчас снова замахнётся и нанесёт последний удар, самый сильный. Но отец опустил руку и уже со знакомым разочарованием на лице скомандовал:  
— Обедать.  
При мысли, что снова придётся сидеть за одним столом с сумасшедшим психом, который его только что исполосовал, Лукаша затошнило. Порезы болели, лёгкие жгло огнём от долгой беготни, хотелось остаться и сидеть в своём углу вечно.  
— Я останусь здесь, — повторил Лукаш, обхватив себя обеими руками.  
Он ждал, что отец силком поволочёт его к столу или велит сделать это Либелль, но тот отвернулся, велел Либелль подавать на стол, и вышел вслед за ней.  
Лукаш остался один.  
Кое-как, с помощью здоровой руки и зубов, он отодрал от низа футболки несколько полосок и перевязал самые серьёзные раны. Подошёл к гаражным воротам, дёргал цепь, покрутил замок.  
И начал копаться на полках и по стенам, в ящиках с инструментами в поисках ключа или паяльника, чтобы расплавить цепь.  
Найти не удалось ничего подходящего, зато Лукаш обнаружил макетный нож — слегка покрытый ржавчиной, но вполне пригодный.  
Правая рука болела уже не так сильно, и Лукаш не удивился, обнаружив под повязкой почти затянувшуюся рану. Он задумчиво провёл по лезвию пальцем.  
Несколько дней назад — или целую вечность — отец забрал его от матери, забрал из привычной жизни. Чего он хочет — непонятно. Ну, разве что поиграть с живым мыслящим существом, как кошка с мышкой. Может, обижен на Лукаша за грубость, сказанную при матери. В любом случае долго это продолжаться не может.  
Почему-то особенно сильна была память о том, как отец ухватил за волосы, и Лукаш стал совершенно беспомощным. Если бы не это, если бы волосы в самом деле были короче, и рука отца соскользнула — он бы сбежал, выбрался с матерью на улицу и поднял шум, и не сидел бы сейчас здесь, в грязном гараже, весь изрезанный психопатом. Лукаш выдвинул лезвие ножа на всю длину и начал срезать волосы прядь за прядью.  
Получалось не очень. Это только в фильмах красивые и решительные героини (потому что волосы резали обычно женщины) лихо отхватывали себе косы, не моргнув и глазом. Тупой нож тянул волосы, часть вырывал с корнем. Иногда лезвие срывалось и резало кожу. Лукаш шипел от боли, стискивал зубы, вспоминал об унижении и продолжал кромсать волосы.  
Примерно на половине работы его застала Либелль. Она зашла в помещение с тарелкой в руках и на мгновение застыла, глядя на Лукаша в окружении золотистых прядей на полу. А может, эта заминка ему лишь показалось, потому что она всё так же, без слов, поставила перед Лукашем на пол тарелку и положила рядом на салфетку вилку и нож.  
— Спасибо ждёшь? — буркнул Лукаш, когда Либелль, выпрямившись, уставилась на него.  
Она развернулась и вышла.  
Порезы к тому времени уже почти не болели, и Лукаш поел немного того же мяса со странным привкусом, сидя на полу и поставив тарелку на колени. Жаль, обеденный нож был тупым, таким только бифштексы и пилить.  
После еды, отставив тарелку, он вернулся к своему занятию и уже не прерывался, пока не закончил.  
Когда Либелль через час пришла со шприцем, Лукаш протянул ей руку.

 

Надо было догадаться, что отец придумает что-нибудь новенькое, что если он чего-то хочет — то добьётся.  
Новую стрижку Лукаша он оценил кривой улыбкой, потом указал на дверь и начал традиционное:  
— Если ты хочешь уйти…  
— Не хочу, — ответил Лукаш. Он стоял с опущенными руками, демонстративно повернув ладони к отцу. — Я не хочу играть в твои игры, от них мне плохо. И, может, расскажешь уже, что за дрянь ты мне вкалываешь? Это от неё у меня всё так быстро заживает?  
Либелль молча подпирала собой стену, отец тоже молчал. Наконец он сказал:  
— Нужен новый стимул. — Он обернулся к Либелль: — Думаю, он уже готов.  
Она сделала странное движение плечами, словно пожала. Будто не была уверена в словах отца.  
— Он уже готов, — утвердительно сказал отец. — Так вот, Лукаш, если ты не попытаешься отсюда уйти, тебе будет намного хуже.  
Он снова вытащил треклятый нож, и у Лукаша заныли все затянувшиеся за время сна порезы. Отец задрал голову, свой идеально выбритый подбородок, и нарисовал лезвием небольшой полукруг в воздухе около своей шеи.  
— Я сделаю с тобой это, если ты останешься.  
Лукаш почувствовал, как у него начинают позорно дрожать ноги.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — сказал он.  
— Я не пугаю, — улыбнулся отец. — Чем ты отрезал себе волосы? Возьми это и попробуй ранить меня.  
Лукаш попятился к своему углу, где лежал макетный нож, не отводя от отца взгляда. Тот смотрел на него с жутковатой улыбкой. До этого Лукаш не замечал эмоций у него на лице у отца, и сейчас ему стало понятно, что отец и правда настроен серьёзно, что он предвкушает то, что собирается сделать.  
Дальше всё случилось очень, очень быстро: Лукаш подобрал нож, а когда выпрямлялся, отец уже стоял рядом. Он легко отбил его занесённую руку, встал лицом к лицу и обнял Лукаша за шею, как настоящий любящий родитель, а потом ухватил его за подбородок, вздёрнул, заставляя поднять голову, и другой рукой ударил в горло.  
Это ощущалось как толчок, сильный и тупой. Лукашу вдруг стало нечем дышать, а ещё футболка намокла на груди. Он прижал руку к горлу, но не ощутил ничего под пальцами — они потеряли чувствительность. Изображение перед глазами пошатнулось и завалилось набок, пол стал близко и окрасился алым.  
Боль пришла под самый конец, такая сильная, что Лукаш не смог до конца осознать её.  
Нет, подумал он. Нет, не может быть.  
Нет.

 

Сначала был шум, потом свет — даже через сомкнутые веки.  
Два голоса сплетались в один, снова распадались на отдельные, отдавались эхом в ушах.  
— Он был уже готов, — говорил один, мужской.  
— Нет, ещё рано, — отвечал второй, женский, напоминающий голос матери. — Он мог не воскреснуть, организм ещё не перестроился.  
Голоса мешали, не давали снова заснуть. Ему было спокойно в пустоте, без мыслей, без чувств. Темнота укутывала уютным одеялом, в неё хотелось вернуться, как в тёплую постель.  
Но голоса тянули его прочь, тянули в мир живых беспокойных существ.  
— Сейчас с ним всё в порядке, — раздражённо сказал мужчина.  
— Посмотрите на горло — это ещё ночь под капельницей, — ответила женщина.  
— Значит, будет лежать.  
— Подождать неделю — он бы восстановился куда быстрее.  
— Я не могу ждать, ты знаешь это.  
Лукаш застонал, не в силах больше это выносить. Он не хочет возвращаться, он…  
— Живой, — сказал голос, похожий на материнский, и Лукаш понял, что вернуться — надо.  
Он открыл глаза, но всё плыло, будто он снова перепил в школе вина, которое тайком притащила одноклассница Мэдхен.  
Лукаш попробовал что-то сказать, но вышел один хрип.  
— Не говори, голосовые связки ещё не восстановились, — сказал отец, жёлто-белое пятно на тёмном фоне.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — хотел сказать Лукаш, но горло заболело пуще прежнего, и снова получилось что-то невразумительное. Зрение немного сфокусировалось, и отец стал чётче. Лукаш потянулся к нему, чтобы схватить, причинить боль хоть как-нибудь — и поразился, увидев костлявую руку, обтянутую жёлтой морщинистой кожей.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — прохрипел он. Конечно, снова не получилось сказать ясно, но отец понял и так.  
— Твой организм использовал все свои ресурсы, чтобы снова запустить процесс жизнедеятельности. Да, ты пережил клиническую смерть. За сутки мышцы снова нарастут, будешь прежним.  
Прежним? Лукаш вспомнил свой безумный страх в момент гибели, невероятную боль, засасывающую пустоту покоя, из которой было так сложно выбраться. После этого всё казалось другим, словно на мир отныне смотрел под другим углом.  
— Восстанавливайся, отдыхай, — сказал отец и потом обратился к Либелль, которая молча стояла у постели. — Идём, потом сменишь ему капельницу, как закончится эта.  
Она вышла следом молча и безропотно, а Лукаш вспомнил женский голос и попробовал представить себе мать — чем она сейчас занята? Обзванивает больницы и морги?  
От капельницы у кровати тянулась трубка к его запястью. По ней бежала уже знакомая оранжевая жидкость, вливаясь в тело Лукаша и подогревая в нём жизнь. Наверное, даже с его силами можно было бы выдернуть сейчас иглу из вены. И снова покой, и снова ничего не болит, и нет отца. Но Лукаш не мог забыть женский голос, произносящий с облегчением: «Живой».  
Он выживет ради матери, что бы отец ни делал с ним. Он вернётся домой.  
Спустя сутки он и правда уже твёрдо стоял на ногах. Всё время выздоровления зверски хотелось есть, и Либелль носила еду каждые два часа, пока Лукаш бодрствовал.  
Её суета, вкус еды на языке, боль в заживающем горле — всё казалось каким-то пластмассовым, ненастоящим. Реальным был только мрак за гранью — тот, что защищал Лукаша от боли, пока он был мёртв. Но его вернули в этот искусственный мир, и приходилось притворяться живым и делать всё то, что и остальные.  
Весь день Лукаш видел только Либелль и общался с ней — если можно было назвать общением его редкие к ней обращения. Отец не заходил ни разу, и это было хоть какой-то радостью.  
Он объявился только на следующий день — утро ли, вечер, Лукаш не знал в своей комнате без окон — и объявил, что им стоит повторить всё сначала.  
— Что именно? — хрипло спросил Лукаш. — Я буду убегать, а ты догонять?  
Отец покачал головой.  
— Ты должен уметь дать мне отпор. Я уже раз объяснял тебе твои ошибки, теперь разберу новые.  
— Моя ошибка была в том, что я сразу не проломил тебе голову чем-нибудь тяжёлым, пока ты сидел с матерью на кухне. Это была моя фатальная ошибка, — закончил Лукаш, наслаждаясь звуком своего голоса — горло наконец зажило.  
Отец скорчил гримасу и жестом велел ему вставать с постели.  
Теперь, когда отец говорил, Лукаш не перебивал, а внимательно слушал. Слушал, пытаясь отстраниться от мысли, что этот человек недавно едва не убил его. Или убил?  
К его удивлению, когда речь заходила о рукопашке, отец говорил на удивление логичные и разумные вещи. Кое-что Лукаш решил при случае использовать в школе, если на него кто-нибудь наедет. Мысли о том, что отец никогда не даст ему уйти, и в школу он ходить не будет, он не допускал.  
— Движения человеческого тела ограничены, — говорил отец. — Мышцы связаны между собой, и если ты хочешь бросить что-то рукой, то отступаешь ногой. Если хочешь ударить, сморишь туда, куда собираешься бить. Чужие намерения предугадать несложно, а если всё хорошо с реакцией, то ты будешь читать противника как открытую книгу.  
— Ну и зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? — спросил Лукаш. — Хочешь подольше растянуть веселье?  
Не отвечая, отец просто вручил ему свой нож.

 

Второй раз отец убил его спустя где-то две недели.  
Лукаш запутался в днях; сначала он пытался вести учёт, отмечал пробуждения у себя в комнате на стене. Спрашивать точное время у Либелль или отца не имело смысла: первая не говорила с ним и не говорила вообще, второй пропускал мимо ушей всё, что не относилось к делу. Его делу сделать из Лукаша отморозка, который хорошо умеет обращаться с холодным оружием.  
Лукаш снова попытался принять его правила игры: внимательно слушал указания и старался следовать им, без всяких пререканий протягивал руку для инъекций. Ни на что не жаловался, ничего не просил. Перед сном он бинтовал порезы, ложился в постель, глядел на невидимый во тьме потолок и удивлялся тому, что держится. Что у него получается. Может быть, когда-нибудь и в самом деле выйдет победить отца и вернуться, пусть даже это закончится его смертью — смертью отца.  
Хотя здесь у Лукаша были большие сомнения. Чем дальше, тем больше он убеждался в мысли, что отец тоже может колоть себе ту оранжевую дрянь, по крайне мере, от него пахло ей. То есть куда вероятнее, что Лукаш — подопытная собачка, его накачивают этой штукой, потом наносят раны и смотрят, как быстро всё заживает. Но если отец тоже сидит на ней, то убить его будет очень, очень тяжело. Кроме того, Либелль вряд ли будет стоять и смотреть, как причиняют вред её хозяину. Но об этом он подумает потом, когда дойдёт до дела.  
В тот день (или ночь) отец был особенно недоволен: Лукаш слишком медленно двигался, слишком вяло нападал и вообще был совершенно безнадёжен. Во время речи отец не переставал атаковать, и в самом конце, сделав обманный выпад, так глубоко резанул по предплечью, что Лукаш заорал от боли. И не сдержался.  
— Урод больной! — крикнул он, прижимая покалеченную руку к груди.  
Отец нахмурился.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Что слышал! Психованный больной урод! Выродок!  
Морщинка между отцовских бровей стала глубже, и неожиданно — потому что Лукаш был уверен, что схлопочет пощёчину — он процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Это ведь она тебя настроила? Она? Я знаю, это она рассказала тебе всякое обо мне.  
Лукаш часто заморгал. Он мог бы повторить свои же слова, что мать ничего не рассказывала ему, что о личности и всём букете качеств отца он узнал лишь после знакомства с ним. Но не успел.  
— Что бы она тебе ни говорила, — отец шипел как змея, и даже оскаленные зубы стали длинными и острыми, нечеловеческими, — что бы она тебе ни говорила про меня, ей тогда понравилось. Слышишь? Ей понравилось.  
Вспоминая потом этот момент, Лукаш удивлялся сам себе. Новая подробность об отношениях матери и отца не меняла ничего: отец и так был ублюдком, способным на всё, а мать — жертвой, которая нашла в себе силы вырастить ребёнка от омерзительного ей человека. Лукаш уже давно смутно догадывался, что случилось в прошлом между ними.  
Но почему-то после слов отца ненависть к нему стала такой сильной, что Лукаш закричал что есть сил и бросился на него, стараясь достать до лица.  
Мама, вспомнил он, когда из темноты его снова потянуло в шум. Это больше не были голоса: лишь шорохи, слабое мерцание света, звон металла, прикосновение к телу — и каждый звук, каждая вспышка и каждое касание действовали, как слабый разряд тока. Любой раздражитель был невыносим и причинял страдание.  
Но и тьма больше не была уютной — в ней обитали призрачные образы чего-то пугающего, чего-то чуждого Лукашу, глубоко противного ему. Когда он пришёл в себя, то мог вспомнить лишь какое-то жужжание и скрип суставов, шевеление в темноте множества сухих тел. И картинку: вид сверху на огромное сооружение, по которому ползают существа с членистыми конечностями, тупо пялясь перед собой огромными пустыми глазами.  
Это мир Либелль, подумал он. На уроках истории рассказывали о том, как предки инсектоидов строили огромные муравейники, и там даже была культура — правда, кардинально отличная от привычной рептилоиду или примату.  
Это был мир Либелль, но почему он увидел его?  
Наверное, потому, что когда учительница истории описывала эти места, Лукаш представлял себе что-то отвратительное — километровые тёмные тоннели под землёй, в ответвлениях и нишах которых складировалось мясо и остальные продукты, рождались и умирали живые мыслящие существа, каждое из которых было лишь винтиком в общем механизме муравейника. И все коридоры стремились вниз, где, на огромной глубине сидела гигантская и уродливая Великая Мать.  
Когда он услышал это на уроке, то решил, что это ад.  
Значит, во время клинической смерти Лукаш увидел настоящий ад — именно такой, каким себе и представлял. Мама, снова подумал он и открыл глаза. И, конечно, мир снова был одним расплывчатым многоцветным пятном.  
— В этот раз очнулся позднее, — недовольно произнёс отец.  
— Повреждения больше. Будьте осторожнее, он всё ещё не готов.  
Снова тот женский голос — тихий, почти монотонный, но успокаивающий.  
Лукаш закрыл глаза и задышал чаще. Разговор со стороны казался диалогом между его матерью и отцом, и мать мягко упрашивала его не причинять Лукашу вреда.  
— Он никогда не будет готов, если не двигать его вперёд.  
Женщина замолчала. Её присутствие больше не ощущалось. Лукаш снова открыл глаза и попытался сесть на постели, потому что если она ушла, её нужно догнать. Потому что без неё он оставался совсем один, без союзников и защитников. Ведь даже темнота больше не была безопасной и успокаивающей.  
— Куда встал, — раздражённо произнёс отец, и на плечи Лукаша надавили сильные руки, вынуждая снова лечь. — Сейчас игла выскочит из вены.  
Ну и пусть, зло подумал Лукаш, снова укладываясь. Пусть. Я больше не хочу, я не могу. Я устал.  
Он снова подумал о матери — как ей будет тяжело, узнай она о его смерти. Может, отец сообщит ей, а может, она так и будет жить себе одна в крошечной квартире и верить, что он вернётся.  
Но если бы она узнала, как ему сейчас тяжело, как невыносимо, потому что покоя больше нет нигде — неужели не хотела бы, чтобы для него всё закончилось?  
Лукаш снова вспомнил видение про ад-муравейник и закрыл рукой рот, чтобы не закричать. Ему больше некуда возвращаться, ад теперь везде.  
Когда на следующий день отец привёл его в гараж и спросил, хочет ли он вернуться домой, Лукаш выставил перед собой руку, приставил к запястью нож и ударил, глядя прямо в глаза отца.  
Он умудрился нанести себе серьёзную рану, прежде чем отец остановил его.  
Боль теперь тоже казалась ненастоящей.

— Идём, — велел отец, заглядывая в его комнату.  
Лукаш оторвался от разглядывания потолка: он уже примерно трое суток ничего не делал, просто лежал и смотрел в никуда. Кажется, отец понял, что заставить его больше не может. Вместо того, чтобы слушаться, Лукаш просто не сопротивлялся больше. Физическая боль больше ничего не значила.  
Неужели придумал что-то новенькое?  
Он нехотя поднялся, зевнул и пошёл вслед за отцом. Либелль, как всегда, замыкала шествие.  
Они зашли в привычный уже гараж, пропахший бензином. Либелль, подойдя сзади к Лукашу, взяла его за запястье и отвела руку назад. Холодное прикосновение, щелчок — Лукаш дёрнулся, но поздно. Руки сковывали наручники.  
— Что это будет? — спросил он вяло. — Тебе будет интереснее, если я буду совсем беспомощным?  
— Не мне, — ответил отец с лёгкой улыбкой. И именно эта улыбка вызвала у Лукаша подозрение — давно отец не выглядел таким довольным.  
— Её очередь? — кивнул Лукаш в сторону Либелль, но она вышла, оставив его наедине с отцом.  
Лукаш молчал. Отец тоже, хотя уголки губ его подрагивали.  
Наконец она появилась снова, и вместе с ней — другой человек.  
Глаза у Лукаша расширились, потому что это вправду оказался живой, настоящий человек, хоть кто-то новый в компании маньяка-отца и его бессловесной подчинённой.  
Это был полный мужчина в возрасте, примат с короткими седыми волосами, в дорогом костюме, отчего казалось, что он зашёл сюда по пути с важного делового совещания. Вернее, его вырвали с делового совещания, потому что он старался избавиться от хватки Либелль.  
— Хватит меня трогать! — возмущался он. — Вы вообще понимаете, кто я такой? Понимаете, что с вами будет, когда я выберусь отсюда?  
Он заметил отца и возмутился ещё больше:  
— Эй, это вы стоите за всем? У вас будут огромные проблемы, если я сейчас же не… — он осёкся и послеповато прищурился. — Голдиг? Райх Голдиг?  
Отец улыбнулся. Он смотрел на незнакомца презрительным взглядом, скрестив руки на груди, и казался очень довольным.  
— Ты уже вышел? То есть… я слышал об этом, но…  
— Здравствуйте, судья Рихтер. Вы же отклоняли все мои просьбы о досрочном освобождении, — весело произнёс отец.  
— Я? Ты думаешь, я один во всём суде всё решаю? Что за глупость. Я всего лишь вынес приговор, потом от меня уже ничего не зависело.  
— Да уж, что мог, ты уже сделал…  
Судья Рихтер наконец заметил и Лукаша.  
— А это что за ребёнок, и почему он в наручниках? Голдиг, ради всего святого, что ты творишь? Послушай, ещё не поздно остановиться, и я обещаю, что не сообщу в полицию.  
Не слушая его, отец наклонился к Лукашу и негромко сказал:  
— Если ты не хочешь сегодня отправиться к себе домой, это сделаю я.  
— Ты о чём? — спросил Лукаш, чувствуя холодок вдоль позвоночника.  
— Навещу Хлою, — прошептал отец, обдавая его ухо горячим дыханием. — Раз ты не хочешь вернуться к ней. Может быть, с ней будет интереснее, чем с тобой.  
Лукаш отпрянул и с ужасом уставился на отца. Тот смотрел с прежним ледяным выражением, но уголки губ чуть подрагивали. Отец нащупал его слабое место и радовался этому.  
— Это мой сын, — сказал отец, обращаясь уже к Рихтеру. — Будьте так добры, разберитесь с ним.  
Либелль вытянула руки, в каждой было по пистолету, и оба — направлены на Рихтера. Тот попятился, пока не упёрся спиной в стену.  
— Один — тебе. Ты должен выстрелить в него, — сказал отец светским тоном и указал на Лукаша. — Тогда, возможно, я тебя отпущу.  
— Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы меня тоже посадили? — пробормотал Рихтер и завертел головой. — Тут везде камеры, да?  
— Никто не снимает тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выстрелил в него, — сказал отец.  
Рихтер замотал головой, когда Либелль подошла вплотную.  
— Я не возьму это в руки, ты не получишь моих отпечатков!  
Либелль ткнула ствол ему под второй подбородок, а отец заметил:  
— Если не возьмёшь, отпечатки будут не самой большой твоей проблемой. Я отсидел десять лет по твоей вине. Ну почему ты не взял тогда деньги? Возможно, сейчас то самое время, когда стоит принять моё предложение.  
Лукаш бросил взгляд на дверь: сейчас она без присмотра, и можно попробовать сбежать. Конечно, со скованными руками далеко не уйти, но попробовать стоит. Не отрывая взгляда от отца и Либелль, занятых новой жертвой, он начал пятиться. Когда до двери оставалось совсем немного, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Рихтер, которого держит на прицеле Либелль, целится в него, а отец стоит и смотрит с довольным видом.  
— Вы не должны, — сказал Лукаш. — Выбор есть всегда, не поддавайтесь.  
Отец, наклонившись, что-то сказал Рихтеру, как до этого Лукашу, и тот изменился в лице, руки перестали дрожать. Может, отец и ему пообещал навестить его семью.  
— Не надо! — крикнул Лукаш. Грохнуло над ухом, плечо обожгло. Рихтер заморгал, потом снова прицелился.  
Лукаш подумал о том, что снова попадёт в муравейник, а отец может в этот раз и не оживлять его, если сочтёт безнадёжным.  
Эта мысль промелькнула мгновенно, и после неё всё стало просто — рывком сократить расстояние, не обращая внимания на направленный ствол, не обращать внимания на новую боль (она ненастоящая), инерцией и весом тела сбить человека, пинком выбить оружие.  
— Хватит, — пробился голос отца сквозь красную пелену, окутавшую Лукаша. Он поднял голову и сплюнул в сторону. Во рту было солоно и неприятно, но зато Рихтер больше не двигался. — Либелль, освободи.  
— Доволен? — спросил Лукаш, вытирая рот. Он не чувствовал никакой вины за то, что сделал — это же отец заставил, он и в ответе. Была только злость и усталость, потому что отец снова обхитрил его.  
— Да, я горжусь тобой, — ответил отец ровным голосом. — Раньше ты даже с оружием не мог причинить никому вреда, а сейчас справился без помощи рук.  
Лукаш покачал головой. Он понял вдруг, что, играя по правилам отца, угодил в его ловушку. Что всё это время делал всё неправильно, но менять что-то уже поздно.  
— Что мне теперь делать? Похоронить тело на твоём заднем дворе?  
Отец улыбнулся, и Лукаш насторожился: обычно такие ухмылки ничем хорошим не заканчивались.  
— Хоронят людей, а это — примат, это скот.  
— Это мыслящее существо, как ты и я, — тяжело сказал Лукаш. — То, что он вынес тебе приговор, не делает его…  
— Это примат, «обезьяна», — перебил отец. — Это пародия на высшую расу, на деле они ничем не отличаются от свиней или коров.  
У спора был стойкий привкус абсурда, но Лукаш говорил, а отец неожиданно отвечал, и это был их первый полноценный диалог за долгое время. Пусть даже Лукаш сидел на полу около мёртвого тела, весь перепачканный кровью. Он решил продолжить в надежде, что разговор куда-нибудь да выведет. Пусть даже не отпускало чувство, что он разговаривает с капризным упрямым ребёнком.  
— Коровы и свиньи — это не мыслящие существа, у них нет абстрактного. Это скот, который разводят на мясо. Что?  
Во взгляде отца читалось настоящее торжество, и у Лукаша подвело живот от дурного предчувствия.  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
— Как ты думаешь, что мы ели всё это время? — спросил отец.  
Рана на плече чесалась, заживая, кровь на лице засыхала, стягивая кожу. Коленям было холодно из-за намокшей ткани пижамных штанов.  
Осознание было настолько страшным, что в первый момент Лукаш не понял.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и спросил у отца:  
— Зачем?  
Голос сорвался, пришлось сделать ещё один вздох, и ещё, чтобы ушли тошнота и чувство паники.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? — спросил он. — Почему тебе так нравится меня мучить?  
Отец отступил от него, улыбка его поблекла, и лицо снова приняло привычное отстранённое выражение.  
— Тебе нужно восстановиться, — сказал он холодно.  
— Мне нужно закончить кое-что, — ответил Лукаш, одновременно нащупывая на полу обронённый Рихтером пистолет.  
Он не забыл, что Либелль тоже находилась в помещении и что она была вооружена. И что у отца реакция куда быстрее, чем у него.  
Он понадеялся, что успеет.

В третий раз он уже не смотрел на муравейник сверху. Он оказался внутри, в одном из бесконечных извилистых тоннелей. Он летел с огромной скоростью мимо ниш, в которых кто-то шевелился, скрипел и тянул ему навстречу длинные хитиновые конечности.  
Здесь было темно, и он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, но было не менее противно. Тоннель тянулся глубоко вниз, на пути попадались остатки пищи — некогда живые существа, которых поели обитатели муравейника, заточённые здесь, а иногда засохшие скорлупки мёртвых тел или гроздья яиц с дозревающими эмбрионами.  
И где-то там, на неимоверной глубине в самом конце пути его ждала она — раздувшаяся полупрозрачная матка со знакомым лицом. Она чавкала, поедая что-то, и Лукаш с отвращением понял, что у неё во рту человеческая рука.  
Когда он вернулся, то знал, что делать.  
Кажется, теперь отец был недоволен и выговаривал Либелль за то, что она не успела остановить Лукаша.  
— Он может не восстановиться целиком, — бормотал отец. — Это отработанный материал, я только зря расходую препарат… Ты должна быть более внимательной.  
Тёплая рука обхватила запястье Лукаша, сжала.  
В голове стало вдруг ясно-ясно, хотя обычно после воскрешения он долго не мог прийти в себя.  
Рывком освободить руку, выдернуть из запястья иглу и всадить её в ладонь того, кто его касался. Вскочить на ноги и…  
А вот на ногах Лукаш не устоял и осел на пол рядом с постелью. Либелль, руку которой он проткнул иглой, смотрела на него без выражения, а отец — с удивлением.  
Лукаш приподнялся, опираясь о край постели, встал на ноги. Осторожно ощупал изнутри языком рот — кажется, всё цело, и сам язык тоже, разве что нескольких зубов не хватает. Но Лукаш был уверен, что они вырастут. Оранжевая жидкость, что текла по его венам, восстанавливала всё.  
— Хватит, — сказал отец. Схватив Лукаша за руку, он дёрнул его прочь из комнаты, потащил прочь.  
— Не трогай, отпусти меня! — крикнул Лукаш, стараясь вырвать руку, но отец даже не слушал. Они поднялись по лестнице, выбрались в холл. Отец распахнул дверь — и глазам Лукаша открылся вид на улицу.  
Солнце уже заходило, освещая двор перед домом, за оградой видно было деревья и далёкий силуэт городских небоскрёбов. Ветерок из раскрытой двери обдувал голый торс — забрызганную футболку перед воскрешением с него, видимо, сняли.  
— Вот, — сказал отец, указывая в открытый дверной проём. — Вот.  
— Ты не выпустишь меня, — сказал Лукаш. Из-за отсутствующих зубов вышло шепеляво и невнятно, но отец понял.  
— Пройди мимо меня, — сказал он.  
И тогда Лукаш не выдержал. Он и сам не понял, как в нём могло копиться так много.  
— Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Пусть тебя снова посадят, пусть расстреляют! — крикнул он, чувствуя, как на глазах выступили слёзы.  
Отец моргнул.  
— Просто умри! — продолжал кричать Лукаш. Рыдания превратили его слова во что-то невнятное, но лицо у отца стало совершенно растерянное. — Просто умри…  
Ноги не держали, и он сел на пол, прямо на холодную плитку.  
— Ненавижу, ненавижу, — продолжал повторять Лукаш, стуча в такт словам кулаком по полу.  
Отец медленно подошёл к нему и остановился в нескольких шагах, словно боялся подойти ближе.  
— Как? — спросил он севшим голосом. — Почему? Ты… ты не должен!  
— Я не должен — быть здесь, с тобой. Я не должен выполнять твои уродские приказы! Не должен играть по твоим правилам, не должен терпеть всё это! Возвращайся в свою тюрьму, псих, тебя надо изолировать от всех живых людей!  
Отец встал перед ним на колени, чтобы быть ближе, и, опёршись ладонями об пол, наклонился, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Ты не должен так говорить! — дрожащим голосом сказал он. — Ты не знаешь, что они делали со мной!  
От неожиданности Лукаш даже замолчал. Отец продолжал:  
— Они… они хотели сломать меня. Доказать мне, что я не человек. Что я низшее существо, они называли меня «ящерицей». Они хотели сделать так, чтобы я никогда не мог больше подняться, чтобы перестал быть человеком. Чтобы больше не уважал себя, не мог ходить с прямой спиной. Чтобы они больше не боялись меня, когда я выйду. Я согласился испытывать на себе «змеиную кровь» только потому, что это была единственная возможность что-то изменить. Я мучился столько времени, чтобы выйти наконец, и я нашёл тебя! Я забрал тебя к себе… Ты не можешь так со мной говорить!  
Он был уже так близко, что даже своим нечётким пока зрением Лукаш видел, как дрожат у него губы, как влажно блестят глаза. Большой обиженный ребёнок, который не понимает, что же он сотворил.  
А потом, к полному ужасу Лукаша, отец обнял его.  
— Я люблю тебя, — глухо сказал он.  
Лукаш замер, вскинув руки, которые он не знал, куда девать.  
Отец тяжело дышал ему в грудь, повторяя снова и снова:  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю.  
Будь Лукаш вооружён, сейчас он легко мог бы справиться с отцом. Но он знал сам, что не стал бы. Ради свободы, спокойствия матери и собственного благополучия — он не стал бы нападать на жалкого плачущего безумца. Поэтому он просто опустил руки — одну на спину, вторую на отцовский стриженый затылок.  
— Сейчас ты на свободе, всё кончилось, — сказал он и похлопал отца по спине. — Успокойся.  
Если он надеялся утешить отца, получилось плохо — отец только сильнее обхватил его и прижался лицом к груди. Лукаш почувствовал что-то мокрое на коже — слёзы, слюни или сопли? — попытался разжать руки отца, но тщетно.  
— Гадость какая, — простонал он. — Давай ты сейчас меня отпустишь, и мы оба забудем обо всём этом?  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил отец.  
Лукаш вздохнул и закрыл глаза, приготовившись ждать и надеясь, что у Либелль хватит такта сделать вид, что она ничего не видела.  
Она и в самом деле не показывалась на глаза, когда отец наконец разжал объятия, и Лукаш отвёл его, совершенно ослабевшего и невменяемого, в спальню и уложил на постель.

Когда он снова вышел в холл, на ходу натягивая на себя найденную в отцовской спальне футболку, дверь на улицу уже была закрыта, и перед ней стояла Либелль.  
— Не очень и хотелось, — сказал Лукаш и побрёл в другое крыло дома. Возвращаться в свою комнату ему не хотелось, а привести в порядок мысли и вообще немного прийти в себя было необходимо.  
Он нашёл на кухне радио, включил его и послушал новости: всё по прежнему, никаких изменений. За океаном войны инсектоидов, цены растут, премьер-министр ввёл какой-то новый налог, все готовятся к партийным выборам в парламент, лето обещает быть жарким.  
Отключив радио, Лукаш с сомнением покосился на холодильник. Он слабо надеялся, что отец соврал насчёт блюд из приматов, но был готов к тому, что обнаружит внутри оскаленную голову или куски рук и ног.  
Нет, молочные продукты, фрукты, упаковка яиц и пучок морковки. И ряды коробочек, из которых отец или Либелль доставали обычно шприцы с оранжевой дрянью. Всё ясно.  
Лукаш поднял взгляд на морозилку — и решил не испытывать судьбу.  
В дальней по коридору комнате находился кабинет, уголок которого был оборудован спортивным инвентарём: штанга со стойкой, шведская стенка с турником и гантели разного веса.  
Лукаш вспомнил, как безуспешно пытался разжать объятия отца, нахмурился и подошёл к штанге. Попробовал приподнять, но она оказалась неподъёмной, поэтому он подобрал гантель и несколько раз согнул и разогнул руку, как показывали по телевизору.  
— Не так.  
Лукаш обернулся: в двери стояла Либелль.  
Голос у неё был такой же, как он помнил: глуховатый, но мягкий. Лукаш знал, что это она разговаривала с отцом тогда над ним, после реанимации, но не хотел связывать воедино ту женщину, что защищала его, с той, что помогала отцу во всех его безумствах.  
— Тебя не спросил.  
Либелль приблизилась и отобрала у него гантель будто у малыша.  
— А не пошла бы ты, — сказал Лукаш, но она, не обращая внимания, ухватила его одной рукой чуть выше локтя, второй за запястье и начала объяснять:  
— Сначала надо разогреться, иначе травмируешь руку. Сначала растяни мышцы, вот так. Потом покрути плечевым суставом.  
Лукаш сначала пробовал сопротивляться, но пальцы у неё так и остались железными, поэтому в конце концов он сдался.  
— Теперь качай, но рука выше локтя должна оставаться неподвижной, иначе не будет толку.  
— Я всё понял, отпусти меня, — буркнул Лукаш, и она в самом деле отпустила. Встала у стены и продолжила смотреть, как он делает упражнение. Лукаш закатил глаза и решил не обращать больше на неё внимания.  
Когда он устал и отложил гантели, Либелль снова подала голос:  
— После занятия нужно снова сделать разминку. Вот так.  
Она опять взяла его под руку, и Лукаш хотел было огрызнуться, но в голову ему пришла идея.  
— Может, всё-таки скажешь, что вы мне колете постоянно? Что это такое? Отец говорил про «змеиную кровь», это же она?  
Момент был наиболее подходящий – расстояние между ними минимальное, Либелль касается его, есть подобие доверия. И всё же он понимал, что она не ответит. Что сейчас снова станет той же молчаливой тварью, беспрекословно служащей отцу.  
— Это стимулятор.  
— Он стимулирует — что?  
Не отпуская его руку, Либелль провела по ней пальцами от запястья до плеча, кожу смешно пощекотало тёплое сухое прикосновение.  
— Развитие клеток. Регенерация тканей, метаболизм, рост мышечной массы и улучшение нервной ткани, выявление скрытого потенциала рептилоидного типа. Ты ведь уже чувствуешь изменения.  
Лукаш присвистнул.  
— Так вот оно что, вот чего он так сокрушался, что зря извёл дорогой препарат.  
— Не из-за этого, — тихо возразила Либелль.  
— Я же слышал, как он надо мной причитал, — сказал Лукаш и вырвал руку из её пальцев.  
У себя в комнате, впрочем, он старательно выполнил все упражнения, а потом, лёжа на постели, размышлял о том, что сказала Либелль.  
Он и в самом деле чувствовал себя иначе, и для восстановления понадобилось куда меньше времени, чем в первый раз, хотя травма и была серьёзнее.  
Всё время — это был стимулятор.  
Они могли сказать ему с самого начала.  
Стимулятор.

 

Утром, когда Либелль позвала завтракать, Лукаш выбрался из своей комнаты с неохотой. События прошлого дня казались сном. Отец плакал, отец признавался ему в любви, Либелль разговаривала с ним и объяснила наконец, что за дрянь вкалывала столько времени.  
После того, что ему рассказал отец, Лукаш был уверен, что никогда больше не захочет есть, но в животе тянуло, и он сел за стол — к его удовольствию, в одиночестве.  
— Слушай, насчёт того, что сказал отец про еду… — начал он, когда Либелль появилась из кухни с тарелкой.  
Она поставил перед ним яичницу, и Лукаш выдохнул.  
— Не думай об этом, — негромко произнесла Либелль и снова исчезла на кухне.  
Отец зашёл в столовую бодрый, причёсанный, одетый — к облегчению Лукаша — в светлый свитер и брюки. Он смерил Лукаша невыразительным взглядом, чуть кивнул и приступил к еде.  
Либелль, как обычно, стояла у стены, и лишь по тому, что она, не отрываясь, смотрела на отца, можно было догадаться, что она переживает.  
Посреди завтрака Лукаш наудачу спросил:  
— Можно мне домой позвонить?  
Отец продолжал есть, и Лукаш решил было, что он не ответит, как раньше.  
— Нет.  
— Почему нет?  
Лукаш чувствовал, что идёт по тонкому льду — но это было куда лучше, чем стоять, смотреть на то, как всё вокруг трескается, и гадать, провалишься ты или пронесёт.  
— Телефон может прослушиваться.  
— Это из-за того, что Рихтер пропал?  
Отец снова замолчал, тщательно пережёвывая еду, и наконец снизошёл до ответа:  
— Не только.  
Лукаш почувствовал тошноту, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Тогда можно позвонить моей школьной подруге? А она передаст маме, что со мной всё в порядке. Я просто скажу, что со мной всё хорошо. Я при тебе могу позвонить, — быстро добавил он.  
Отец посмотрел на Либелль, она ответила ему долгим взглядом.  
— Хорошо, — сухо сказал он. — Либелль, принеси телефон.  
Набирать её номер было странно, будто Лукаш снова попал в свой старый мир, где не было ничего страшнее расстройства матери и плохих оценок.  
И голос Мэдхен, такой знакомый, вдруг отозвался в нём болью. Лукаш хотел бы стать снова частью этого — но уже не мог.  
— Кто это? Лукаш? Лукаш Гутер?! Ты куда пропал? Я звонила домой, но твоя мама всё время говорила, что ты не можешь подойти к телефону!  
Она так никому и не рассказала. Лукаш почувствовал странную горечь во рту. После того, как он пропал, мать не сделала ничего. Отец мог пригрозить ей, мог запугать, мог шантажировать тем, что причинит вред сыну, если она обратится в полицию, но…  
— Скажи маме, — с трудом произнёс Лукаш, — что я звонил.  
— Постой, а она знает, где ты? Почему ты не ходишь в школу? Лукаш, что с тобой случилось?  
Он повесил трубку и поднял взгляд на отца, который внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
— Можно я схожу в твой душ? — спросил Лукаш.

— Надо же, я таки попал в святую святых.  
Для водных процедур Лукаш обычно использовал раковину у себя в комнате, кое-как смывая там пот, грязь и кровь. Обращаться к отцу он обычно не рисковал и считал, что всё происходящее — часть его единого безумного плана. Если ему дали комнату с раковиной и без душа, надо пользоваться тем, что есть.  
Но сейчас он чувствовал странную лёгкость, будто освободился наконец от чего-то, связывавшего его до сих пор.  
От ненависти. Потому что ненавидеть отца после случившегося он больше не мог. Презирать его, жалеть, бояться — да, но не ненавидеть. Хотя и страха тоже больше не было.  
— Ну что за рожа, — пробормотал Лукаш, сидя на постели в спальне отца и разглядывая себя в зеркале после душа. После нормального, настоящего душа.  
Что-то изменилось в его лице — неуловимо, но изменилось. И дело было даже не в другой причёске, хотя неровно остриженные волосы никого бы не украсили.  
Он стал больше похож на отца — так же заострились скулы, отяжелел подбородок, черты лица стали более взрослыми, глаза и кожа — чуть светлее, веснушки сошли, словно «змеиная кровь» выжгла пигменты.  
А ещё ему почти впору пришлась футболка отца, хотя раньше Лукаш был ниже его и куда меньше в объёмах.  
— Тебе нужно что-то сделать с головой, — заметил отец, заходя в комнату и на ходу стягивая свитер через голову. Тело у него было такое же, как и лицо — идеальное. Широкие плечи, узкая талия, внушительная, но не чрезмерная мускулатура. Он походил на мраморную статую древнего бога.  
Лукаш поймал себя на дикой мысли, что был бы не против покрасоваться с отцом перед одноклассниками. При условии, что отец ни разу не раскроет рот.  
А ещё он дал себе зарок отныне каждый день заниматься с гантелями в спортивном уголке отца — если того снова не переклинит, и он снова не потащит Лукаша в гараж.  
— А что с ней не так? — спросил он, но больше из противоречия, проверяя новые границы дозволенности.  
Отец посмотрел на него с привычной брезгливостью.  
— Тебя надо остричь.  
Лукаш провёл рукой по голове, взъерошил остатки волос.  
— Я могу сходить к парикмахеру, — сказал он.  
— Нет, не можешь. Я прикажу Либелль купить машинку для стрижки, она приведёт тебя в порядок.  
Лукаш приподнял бровь и с сомнением посмотрел в сторону ванной комнаты. Отец, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за его пантомимой.  
— У тебя там бритва, — сказал Лукаш. — Просто побрей меня наголо — и всё. 

 

В доме было много вещей, связанных с прошлым отца — все вместе они складывались в одну картину — во многом неприглядную, но интересную.  
После того, как отец побрил его и уехал по каким-то своим делам, переодевшись в деловой костюм, Лукаш принялся скуки ради бродить по дому. Либелль была где-то рядом, и Лукаш знал, что она следит за ним. Но не явно, и то хорошо.  
В одном из шкафов нашёлся альбом со старыми фотографиями: отец — розовощёкий малыш с кипенно-белыми кудрями; отец — школьник, симпатичный мальчик, как с рекламы товаров для детей; отец-студент, с капризной линией губ и жестоким взглядом.  
Но везде, на каждой фотографии отец был… живым. Не таким, как сейчас, застывшим вне времени, с гладким и мёртвым лицом.  
На одной из студенческих фотографий Лукаш даже нашёл мать. Фотограф захватил её случайно, но даже на заднем плане её можно было разглядеть: маленькая, тонкая, с длинными тогда ещё волосами.  
Отец, наверное, долго нарезал около неё круги, пока не понял, что по-хорошему своего не получит.  
И все эти фотографии отец зачем-то хранил у себя.  
— Как мило, — пробормотал Лукаш, убирая альбом назад в шкаф.  
— Это дом его родителей.  
Лукаш обернулся и смерил взглядом Либелль, которая стояла в дверном проёме.  
— А я не спрашивал, кажется.  
— Они умерли, пока Райх сидел в тюрьме.  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Лукаш, закрывая дверцу шкафа. — Я пошёл тренироваться.

 

Вечером отец, вернувшись после своих дел, позвал Лукаша к себе в кабинет и там выложил перед ним стопку газетных вырезок, журналов.  
— Вот, — ткнул он пальцем в пожелтевшую фотографию. — Это начало моей предвыборной компании, здесь я только заявил, что собираюсь баллотироваться. А это, — он раскрыл журнал, повернул к Лукашу, — репортаж о моём аресте.  
Он рассказывал обо всём с начала до конца: про заявление одного из его партнёров о том, что Райх Голдиг отмывал деньги через его предприятие, налоговые проверки, признания бывших друзей и коллег в незаконной деятельности, судебный процесс, где свидетели зачитывали свои показания по бумажке.  
— Вот он — который подал на меня в суд, — отец достал толстую папку, вытер пыль. — А вот тот следователь, который «вёл дело», то есть сидел на месте ровно и подшивал к делу все доказательства, что ему подносили. Это свидетель, которого я в глаза не видел…  
— То есть всё дело был сфабриковано? — спросил Лукаш, потирая уставшие глаза.  
Отец тяжело поглядел на него.  
— Все делают свои дела так, как делал их я. В бизнесе и политике безгрешных нет. Меня посадили только за то, что я нацелился на этот пост. За то, что я рептилоид, а нас никто никогда не пустит во власть.  
Лукаш нахмурился.  
— Когда я ещё… учился в школе, по телевизору и в газетах видел репортажи про бизнесмена, который будет участвовать в выборах. Не помню, как его, — он потёр лоб. — Хоффнунг Обер. Он рептилоид, и политологи давали насчёт него хорошие прогнозы.  
Отец только усмехнулся.  
— Его скоро задавят, как задавили меня. Он мой родной племянник, но дело не в этом. Он рептилоид — вот и всё. Месяц, другой — и с ним будет покончено. Арестовывать не будут, я думаю, потому что выйдет слишком похоже на моё дело. Но что-нибудь обязательно придумают. Его уничтожат.  
Лукаш осторожно пододвинул к себе одну из папок, раскрыл её. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что отец разговаривает с ним на равных. Он не мог привыкнуть сам разговаривать на равных с отцом. Конечно, всё было не так — отец похитил его из дома и держал у себя как пленника, и много раз причинял боль, и…  
И всё же Лукаш больше не ощущал себя жертвой. Откуда-то у него появилась уверенность, что он сможет выбраться.  
— Что это? — спросил он, перелистывая страницы.  
— Информация обо всех них. Привычки, слабости, увлечения, близкие люди, родственники. Я отомщу им всем. Я слишком долго ждал и слишком много терпел.  
Тогда у нас с тобой много общего, хотел было сказать Лукаш, но удержался.  
Отец взял папку у него из рук, закрыл.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне помог в этом, это сейчас моя главная цель, — сказал он. — Но сейчас время тренировки. Нужно поддерживать физическую форму. Идём.  
Лукаш скорчил физиономию.  
— Я уже занимался утром. И… я себя не очень хорошо чувствую, правда.  
Не слушая, отец ухватил его за руку и потянул.  
— Да послушай, — сказал Лукаш, плетясь за отцом, — мне правда нехорошо, слабость какая-то в теле. Ну какой прок от меня, если я не могу ничего делать в полную силу? Я бы сейчас поспал, честно говоря.  
— Либелль сделает укол, и всё будет в порядке, — отозвался отец.  
— Я же сказал, что посплю, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Без укола больше не будет.  
Лукаш напряг все силы, чтобы остановиться. Выдернул руку из хватки отца и уставился на него ошарашенно.  
— У меня что, ломка?  
Отец обернулся, лицо у него снова стало застывшим, закрытым.  
— Идём.  
— Если я попытаюсь объяснить, почему нехорошо подсаживать родного сына на наркотики, ты ведь не поймёшь?  
— Это не наркотик, — сказал отец. — У тебя голодание.  
— Это и есть ломка! — крикнул Лукаш, но отец снова ухватил его за руку и потащил за собой в столовую, где уже ждала Либелль со шприцем.

После укола Лукаш в самом деле почувствовал прилив сил, но настроение у него лучше не стало. Мысль о том, что он стал зависим от отца-маньяка, была неприятной. И ведь он должен был догадаться с самого начала, когда Либелль сказала про «стимулятор».  
— Пойдём, — отец кивнул в сторону лестницы. — Обойдёмся без оружия, просто спарринг.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Лукаш, спускаясь следом за ним. — Зачем тебе надо, чтобы я всё это умел? Воспитываешь своего личного маленького солдатика для мести врагам?  
Отец не ответил, и Лукаш мысленно дал себе затрещину. Не стоило говорить с отцом так агрессивно, теперь он снова замкнётся в себе и будет общаться исключительно в одностороннем порядке.  
Но уже на пороге гаража отец обернулся со странным, слегка удивлённым видом.  
— Потому что ты мой ребёнок, — сказал он. — Раньше я не знал, что у меня есть сын.  
Лукаш не успел спросить, что это значит, потому что отец всё с тем же удивлением на лице осел на пол. Он закашлялся, согнувшись и почти коснувшись лбом пола, и тяжело, со свистом, задышал.  
— Что с тобой? — Лукаш присел, заглянул ему в лицо и испуганно отшатнулся.  
Оно было жёлтым, как кожа на руках самого Лукаша после первой реанимации. Глаза запали, вокруг образовались чёрные круги. Отец скрипел зубами, как от сильной боли, и зубы были мелкие, заострённые, как у ящерицы.  
Лукаш бегом взлетел по лестнице.  
— Либелль!  
Она возникла перед ним словно из воздуха.  
— Отцу плохо, он… — Лукаш помахал рукой перед лицом. — Я даже сказать не могу, он на человека не похож.  
Либелль кивнула и поспешила вниз в цокольный этаж.  
Лукаш посмотрел ей вслед, провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Бросил взгляд на дверь, сделал шаг, помедлил. И кинулся на кухню, где опростал первый попавшийся пакет и доверху наполнил его коробочками со «змеиной кровью».  
Когда он положил руку на ручку входной двери, что-то заставило его обернуться.  
Либелль стояла позади и смотрела на него огромными чёрными глазами, но ничего не говорила. Просто смотрела и молчала.  
— Хочешь остановить меня? — оскалился Лукаш. — Давай, попробуй, только быстро не получится. Я теперь так легко не дамся. Пусть он там внизу помирает, пока ты возишься со мной.  
Либелль ничего не ответила. Лукаш отвернулся, повернул ручку двери и вышел наружу. Его никто не стал останавливать.  
На улице была уже ночь, воздух прохладный и свежий.  
Лукаш подхватил пакет и шагнул с крыльца на дорожку, покрытую хрустким гравием, идущую до самой калитки.

 

Дверь открыли только после третьего звонка.  
Мать выглянула, щурясь от тусклого света лампочки на лестничной площадке, и долго смотрела на Лукаша безо всякого выражения. Потом ахнула, обняла его и заплакала.  
— Что он сделал с тобой? — говорила она между всхлипами. — Что он с тобой сделал?  
Она казалась Лукашу совсем крошечной, но он понимал, что подрос сам. Бритая налысо голова, раздавшиеся плечи, изменившиеся черты лица — наверное, он был сам на себя не похож.  
Но она узнала его.  
— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, обнимая её в ответ. Под его рукой мать была совсем худая, кожа да кости. Луаш представил, каково ей было столько времени ждать его, не зная даже, жив ли он, и почувствовал укол совести за тот звонок Мэдхен.  
— Всё теперь будет хорошо, — повторил он.

 

Накануне ему приснился неприятный сон. Это снова был город-муравейник, и Лукаш брёл по коридорам, сам не зная куда. Ему попадались на пути люди-тени, инсектоиды с пустыми невидящими глазами, он видел в комнатах-нишах засохшие тела тех, кого обитатели муравейника убили и притащили сюда про запас.  
Он брёл всё дальше и глубже и наконец оказался в самой сердцевине муравейника, только в центре находилась не толстая неповоротливая матка, а его собственная мать.  
Она сидела в темноте, одетая в шелестящее полупрозрачное, словно муравьиные крылья, платье и ждала его.  
Лукаш сел около неё, положил голову ей на колени. Она опустила ему на лоб тёплую ладонь, и он понял вдруг, что это уже не мать, а Либелль гладит его по голове.  
Лукаш проснулся с неприятным ощущением в животе. С тех пор, как он вернулся домой, его не беспокоили больше ни отец, ни его ручное насекомое, и даже кошмары наконец перестали сниться.  
Что-то будет, подумал он, собираясь в школу: он договорился об индивидуальной сдаче экзаменов, чтобы его перевели в последний класс. Что-то будет, всё не может закончиться так хорошо.  
Телефонный звонок застал его уже на пороге. Лукаш скрипнул зубами и вернулся назад, в комнату.  
— Слушаю.  
— Это я, — раздался в трубке монотонный голос, и Лукаш не сразу узнал собеседника.  
— Ну надо же, — сказал он. — Ты умеешь пользоваться телефоном?  
— Райху совсем плохо.  
— Туда ему и дорога, — сказал Лукаш. — Или ты приглашаешь нас с мамой на похороны?  
Либелль помолчала, и когда Лукаш уже собрался послать её к чёрту и нажать отбой, сказала:  
— Это из-за «змеиной крови».  
Лукаш выругался.  
— Еду, — бросил он и положил трубку.

 

Дверь в дом была открыта — как всегда.  
Либелль сидела в столовой за столом и чистила пистолет. Лукаш с трудом подавил приступ смеха. Его мать, когда переживала, садилась вязать что-нибудь, а эта разбирает оружие. Всё-таки все женщины одинаковые.  
— Привет, я живу отлично, в спортзал хожу, скоро закончу девятый класс и стараюсь забыть Райха и тебя как страшный сон, а как у вас дела? — с ходу произнёс он.  
Либелль подняла на него радужные глаза. Лукаш заметил, какая она стала тонкая и бледная, и его злорадство немного приугасло.  
— Я покажу тебе его, — спокойно произнесла она.  
Когда Лукаш вошёл в отцовский кабинет, он оторопел. Вся комната словно пережила маленький локальный катаклизм: обои были содраны, спортивный уголок разворочен, книги со шкафов сброшены на пол, полки переломаны.  
Под ногу Лукашу попалось что-то, и когда он опустил взгляд, то увидел порванный альбом с детскими фотографиями.  
Посреди всего этого за столом сидел отец, перебирая бумаги в своих папках. Спутанные волосы закрывали лицо, ногти на дрожащих пальцах были длинными и жёлтыми.  
Отец что-то бормотал, но Лукаш не мог понять ни слова.  
— Эй, что с тобой? — осторожно позвал он. — Эй, Райх, тебе плохо?  
Он подошёл поближе, и отец вскинул голову, показывая лицо.  
Лукаш отпрянул, с трудом сдержав вскрик — глаза у отца были полностью жёлтые, без белка и с длинными вертикальными зрачками. Кожа на щеках и подбородке шелушилась, отслаивалась чешуйками, зубы в раскрытом рте стали ещё более мелкими, звериными.  
— Что с тобой? Почему это? — прошептал Лукаш. С трудом поборов дрожь, он шагнул к отцу и коснулся его лба — горячего, как печка. При этом он случайно задел прядь спутанных волос, и когда убрал руку, они потянулись вслед за ним.  
— Прости, — невольно вырвалось у Лукаша, а потом он увидел, что весь стол усеян золотистыми прядями.  
— Мне нужно отомстить им, — хрипло сказал отец и снова занялся своей папкой.  
Либелль взяла Лукаша под руку и вывела из кабинета.

— Как долго он принимает эту дрянь? Сколько времени? Он говорил, что это началось ещё в тюрьме. Сколько, я спрашиваю тебя?!  
Они снова сидели на кухне, Либелль чистила свой пистолет, Лукаш стоял перед ней и орал, стуча кулаками по столу.  
— Восемь лет. Но то, что он принимает сейчас — другое.  
— Чем то, что ему кололи сначала? Ясно. — Лукаш закрыл глаза и устало потёр веки. — Проклятье, Либелль, у меня экзамен был назначен час назад, мне нужно заниматься учёбой, а я сижу тут и думаю о том, что через восемь лет стану безмозглой ящерицей…  
— Десять лет. Это препарат второго поколения. Откат примерно через десять лет, — сказала Либелль, собирая пистолет.  
— Это не откат, это деградация! Он же выглядит, как эти фигуры из музея истории — «Наш далёкий предок». Что же делать... Когда у него начались первые признаки?  
Движения рук Либелль слегка замедлились.  
— Два года назад, — сказала она. — Проблемы с головой.  
Лукаш сжал зубы и снова стукнул кулаком по столу. Либелль невозмутимо продолжила своё занятие.  
— То есть ты продолжала выполнять его приказы, хотя понимала, что он уже едет крышей? И мне вкалывала эту дрянь, даже когда видела, каким он сам стал от неё?  
Либелль закончила собирать пистолет, положила сверху руки и уставилась на Лукаша.  
— Знаешь, какой я придумал выход из положения? Я просто развернусь и уйду. Оставайся сама со своим ненаглядным Райхом. А когда он помрёт, застрелись. Если твоя любимая свихнувшаяся ящерица не перегрызёт тебе глотку раньше.  
Либелль продолжала молча смотреть на Лукаша, и это разозлило его ещё больше.  
— Сдохните оба, и я наконец вздохну спокойно. И не дави на жалость, мне не жалко ни его, ни тебя. Ты не вмешивалась, когда он надо мной издевался, ты сама колола мне эту дрянь, поэтому просто сдохни, тупое насекомое.  
Либелль поднялась из-за стола, подошла к нему. Лукаш ждал, что она снова отведёт его к отцу или выпроводит за дверь, но она приподнялась на цыпочки и прижалась к его губам своими — тёплыми и сухими. Это было очень странное чувство, Лукаша никто не целовал до этого, и он замер. Наконец она отстранилась и снова уставилась на него.  
Он облизнул губы и покачал головой.  
— Мне не нужно твоё раскаяние.  
— Я не раскаиваюсь, — ответила Либелль.  
— Вот и хорошо…  
Лукаш вздохнул, ожесточённо почесал затылок и, не придумав ничего, снова стукнул кулаком по столу.  
— Так, расскажи мне всё об этой штуке. Вообще всё, что знаешь — кто этим занимался, на ком испытывали, для чего это было нужно изначально. Ты же знаешь что-то? Я боюсь, Райха сейчас спрашивать бесполезно.  
Она рассказала. О том, как отец вызвался добровольцем, чтобы уйти от издевательств — его, фактически политзаключённого, подсадили к матёрым уголовникам-"приматам". А подопытных держали отдельно от других заключённых, обеспечивали хорошей медицинской помощью и кормили лучше остальных.  
Вещество задумывалось как энергетик для лучшей работоспособности — энергетик дорогой, для влиятельных персон, поэтому и испытывали его сразу на людях. Отцу повезло, что к исследованиям он присоединился, когда «змеиная кровь» прошла уже несколько испытаний и стала более щадящей для организма.  
После окончания экспериментов подопытные начали испытывать слабость, а после и вовсе слегли. У них наблюдался дефицит массы тела, торможение мыслительных процессов, они испытывали мучения. Для нормального функционирования телу была необходима «змеиная кровь», изменившийся организм голодал по ней. Отец, у которого ещё оставались какие-то связи и возможности, смог обеспечить себя новыми дозами до конца срока, смог и после тюрьмы. Его снабжали запасами препарата, оставшегося после испытаний, и так как он был единственным выжившим, «змеиной крови» ему должно было хватить ещё лет на двадцать.  
Но спустя полгода после выхода из тюрьмы у отца начались головные боли, галлюцинации, неадекватное поведение, вспышки агрессии.  
Лукаш едва не высказал всё, что думал, о вспышках агрессии отца, но вспомнил, как сам только что орал на Либелль и размахивал кулаками, и прикусил язык.  
— А остальные? — спросил он вместо этого.  
Либелль пожала плечами, и этот человеческий жест у неё вышел почти естественным.  
— Умерли. Иммунитет от недостатка препарата тоже снижается, и кто пережил лом… голодание, погибли от других болезней. Если ты принимаешь препарат уже достаточно долгое время, прекращать нельзя, будет ещё хуже.  
— Ясно. Знаешь тех, кто занимался проектом?  
Либелль кивнула.  
— Очень известная фармацевтическая компания.  
— Можешь с ними связаться и?.. Проклятье. Новая доза тут не поможет. Если бы можно было продолжить исследования, не знаю… Придумать что-нибудь такое, чтобы протянуть ещё дольше или вообще соскочить.  
— С ними общался только Райх… Ты показывал кому-нибудь препарат? Медику, химику или биологу?  
Лукаш медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет, я даже от матери прятал — у себя под кроватью держал, потому что в холодильнике нельзя, заметит. Ширялся по-тихому и думал, что как закончится — перетерплю, к врачам идти не хотел. Но то, что ты рассказала — дистрофия, слабоумие… Ты же не сочиняешь, чтобы я помог тебе?  
— Ты всегда можешь проверить, — сказала Либелль.  
— Я-то могу, но я ума не приложу, как нам подойти к этим людям и попросить их продолжить исследования. Ты бы стала доверять несовершеннолетнему торчку, Либелль? «Здравствуйте, я сын того заключённого, на котором вы ставили опыты восемь лет назад, я сижу на «змеиной крови», можете сделать её немного получше?».  
— Это не наркотик, — сказала Либелль. — И ты не торчок.  
— Да какая разница, — Лукаш заходил по комнате. — Мне им нечего предложить, кроме себя и Райха в качестве подопытных. Можно попробовать деньги, хотя они наверняка и так при деньгах сами. Кстати… У отца ещё есть хоть что-то от его прошлых богатств?  
Либелль кивнула.  
— Ты имеешь к ним доступ? Хорошо… Нет, не поможет. Они не воспримут меня всерьёз, они могут обмануть — в конце концов, ну что я смогу им сделать? Ну то есть я могу, но… — он прикрыл лицо руками и застонал. — Не хочу рисковать, но как по-другому? Если бы был кто-то с авторитетом, да даже сам Райх немного в себя пришёл…  
Из кабинета донёсся треск, что-то грохнуло, будто упал целый книжный шкаф. Либелль вздрогнула, а Лукаш не шевельнулся. Он сосредоточенно думал. Наконец он улыбнулся. И даже подмигнул Либелль.  
— Кажется, у нас всё-таки есть шанс. Но ты мне тоже будешь нужна. Может, с тобой я буду смотреться внушительнее.  
Либелль сжала его руку и головой кивнула в сторону кабинета отца.  
— Я не смогу оставить его. Он может сбежать, он может разнести здесь всё.  
— А мы закроем его в гараже, — улыбнулся Лукаш.

Хоффнунг Обер принял их у себя в кабинете почти сразу же, не заставив ждать.  
Их даже не обыскали охранники, что было, на взгляд Лукаша, очень глупо. Со стороны они с Либелль смотрелись крайне подозрительно, пробы ставить негде: широкоплечий бритоголовый парень и женщина-инсектоид, у которой под тонкой курткой можно было разглядеть ремни от кобуры. Лукаш как мог уговаривал её не вооружаться, но Либелль привычно сделала вид, что не слышит. Он подозревал, что эту привычку она переняла от отца.  
Кандидат от партии рептилоидов был приятного вида мужчиной примерно тридцати пяти лет — точно таким, как на плакатах и в репортажах. Светлые волосы и глаза делали его похожим на отца, но только внешне.  
— Ты сын Райха? Не думал, что у него есть дети, — покачал он головой.  
На столе перед ним стояла бутылка с минеральной водой и лежала свёрнутая газета. Сам стол, как и кабинет, были светлых тонов и очень подходили владельцу кабинета. Лукаш решил, что Хоффнунг Обер ему нравится.  
— Мы с ним тоже недавно об этом узнали, — сказал он. — Получается, мы с вами двоюродные братья.  
— Родственники — всегда хорошо, у меня самого не такая большая семья. — Обер поморщился. — Прошу прощения, не самый хороший день… Так чем обязан? Зашёл познакомиться? Я с удовольствием уделил бы тебе… и твоей даме немного внимания, может, предложил бы попить со мной кофе… — Обер усталым движением потёр переносицу. — Чтобы получше познакомиться. На следующей неделе, возможно, сейчас мне трудно что-либо планировать.  
— На самом деле я с просьбой, — признался Лукаш. — То есть я, конечно, очень хочу познакомиться с вами, у меня самого нет братьев и сестёр, — торопливо добавил он, когда Обер приподнял бровь. — Просто вы занятой человек, и я не стал бы отнимать у вас лишнее время сейчас, когда у вас предвыборная компания и точно не до новых родственников. Но Райх болеет, ему очень плохо, и мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Обер озабоченно сдвинул брови.  
— Нужны деньги на лекарства? Что с ним? Он в больнице?  
Лукаш прикусил губу. Сейчас будет самое трудное, только бы ничего не испортить. Он часто убалтывал учителей в школе, если были неприятности с оценками, и с одноклассниками обычно легко находил общий язык, если нужно было чего-то от них добиться. Но этот человек совсем иного уровня, и от него зависит не итоговый балл за год, а всё будущее Лукаша.  
— У него очень редкая болезнь, и обычная медицина ему не поможет, — начал он и тут же мысленно себя обругал — звучит так, будто он шарлатан какой-нибудь и вот-вот предложит купить у него чудо-настойку от всех болезней. — Понимаете, работа над лекарством велась, и я даже знаю, какая компания этим занималась, но они прекратили разработки. Им кажется, что это не перспективно, и я боюсь, что если я предложу им продолжить исследования от своего лица, меня не воспримут всерьёз. Возможно, если бы предложение исходило от вас — они бы прислушались, у вас всё-таки есть авторитет и вес в обществе. И у вас наверняка есть ещё какие-то связи…  
Теперь Обер приподнял обе брови.  
— Почему с ними не может поговорить сам Райх? У него болезнь речевого аппарата или он в коме?  
— Если бы вы увидели его, — осторожно сказал Лукаш, — то получили бы ответ на все свои вопросы.  
Обер помолчал, раздумывая над его словами.  
— Интригует, — сказал он наконец. — Я общался с Райхом до того, как с ним случилось несчастье, потом связь оборвалась…  
«Потому что вы все бросили его», — мысленно добавил Лукаш.  
— …но если я чем-то мог бы помочь сейчас, я бы помог, — и он развёл руками.  
Лукаш сжал кулаки.  
— Вы его последняя надежда.  
— Мой авторитет, я всё понимаю. Но боюсь, что за авторитетом и весом в обществе ты обратился не к тому человеку, — Обер взял газету и через стол бросил её Лукашу. — Первая полоса. Чаще читай газеты, Лукаш, это полезно для подрастающего поколения.  
На первой странице известного Лукашу издания «Время и власть» он увидел фотографию и надпись большими буквами: «Грязные тайны Хоффнунга Обера». Он быстро пробежал глазами статью, перевернул страницу, присвистнул.  
— Ого, сколько букв. Но это же всё… бульварная писанина. Никаких фактов, ссылок на надёжные источники, только «приближенный к семье Оберов человек сообщил…» и прочее. Ещё и Райха приплели сюда зачем-то! Это же серьёзная газета, почему они печатают, — Лукаш брезгливо передал Либелль газету, — вот такое?  
— Потому что это заказная статья, и она только первая, будут ещё, и теперь уже с именами и точными цифрами. Потом присоединятся ещё газеты, и меня затравят. — Обер устало улыбнулся. — Не то чтобы я не ожидал чего-то подобного, но, как оказалось, совсем не готов к тому, что самая авторитетная в стране газета опустится до подобного. Что ваша дама делает?  
Либелль деловито порвала газету напополам и демонстративно бросила на пол.  
Лукаш посмотрел на обрывки под ногами, снова поднял взгляд на Обера.  
— Дама показывает, как мы можем решить вашу проблему. Вы поможете нам, если эта газета на днях опубликует опровержение и начнёт вас поддерживать?  
Обер рассмеялся и махнул рукой.  
— Вперёд.

 

Проникнуть в дом оказалось несложно: Либелль когда-то работала в службе охраны вот таких дорогих коттеджей и знала все слабые места системы безопасности.  
Она вообще умела подозрительно много, но когда Лукаш попытался узнать о её прошлом и о том, как она познакомилась с отцом — не отвечала.  
В конце концов он оставил её в покое и просто радовался, что Либелль на его стороне.  
Дом главного редактора «Времени и власти» планировкой неприятно напомнил Лукашу дом отца. Они попали внутрь через задний ход, и ноги дрожали, когда он шёл через знакомые комнаты.  
Перед вылазкой Либелль вколола ему двойную дозу «змеиной крови» по его же просьбе, и сначала Лукаш чувствовал прилив сил и уверенность, но потом ему стало жутко. А когда они остановились у лестницы, ведущей в цокольный этаж, Лукаш понял, что не сможет сделать и шага.  
Там, внизу, ждал отец.  
Там, в конце длинного коридора, полного шелеста и скрипа множества хитиновых тел, сидела Великая Мать, жирная полупрозрачная личинка с тонкими колючими лапками.  
То, что ожидало Лукаша внизу, было страшным и неотвратимым, и если он сделает хоть шаг вниз — оно затянет, и всё станет как раньше, и пути назад уже нет.  
Он вздрогнул от прикосновения и обернулся к Либелль, которая положила руку на его плечо.  
— Всё в порядке, — прошептал он, хотя ничего не было в порядке. В подёрнутых радужной плёнкой глазах Либелль Лукаш видел себя: испуганный взгляд, дрожащие губы и капли пота на лбу.  
— Райх бы не остановился, — сказала Либелль.  
— Я не Райх, — огрызнулся Лукаш.  
— Но ты его сын. Сейчас ты должен быть таким, как он, — прошептала Либелль и положила вторую руку на его лоб.  
— Чтобы не стать потом таким, как он сейчас, — хихикнул Лукаш и встряхнул головой, сбрасывая её ладонь с лица. — Ладно, всё хорошо, приготовься.  
Вечера главный редактор газеты предпочитал проводить за своим хобби — фотографией. Так же внизу, помимо проявочной комнаты, у него находились спортзал, сауна и бильярдная. Всё это Лукаш узнал из досье, которое собрал отец. Когда-то именно во „Времени и власти” вышла первая по счёту разоблачительная статья о мошеннике Райхе Голдиге.  
Он спустился по лестнице, положил руку на ручку двери. Нет, сейчас всё иначе. Всё по-другому, он больше не жертва.  
За дверью оказалась просторная комната с грифельной доской на стене и большим бильярдным столом, противоположная стена была отделена от других помещений плотной занавеской.  
По бильярдному столу спиной к Лукашу катала шары девочка.  
На звук открываемой двери она обернулась: маленькая, на вид лет восемь, с толстыми косичками, украшенными красными бантами, в цветастом коротком платьице.  
— Мама? — начала она и, ойкнув, застыла в испуге перед человеком в чёрной глухой одежде и балаклаве.  
Лукаш шагнул к ней, на ходу сжимая руку в кулак.  
Девочка-примат, девочка-«обезьяна».  
Отец в самом деле не остановился бы.  
— Девочка моя, ты где? Там мама пришла?  
Полный мужчина-примат выглянул из-за занавески и вскрикнул, увидев лежащую на полу дочь и двоих людей в масках около неё.  
— Не шевелись, — предупредил Лукаш и велел Либелль: — Держи его на прицеле.  
Мужчина тяжело дышал, переводя взгляд с Лукаша на дочь и обратно. Либелль с пистолетом в руках он будто и вовсе не замечал.  
— Больно, — хныкала девочка, лёжа на полу.  
Лукаш легко ткнул её в бок носком ботинка.  
— Перестань ныть. Это просто разбитый нос, он заживёт. Скажи папе, чтобы он вёл себя хорошо, и тогда тебе больше не будет больно.  
Всё оказалось так просто, и не потому, что так на его месте поступил бы отец. Лукаш помнил свой страх до мельчайших деталей и потому знал, как напугать ещё больше.  
— Чего вы хотите? — дрожащим голосом спросил примат. — У меня не так много наличности на руках, но есть деньги в банке, есть драгоценности…  
— Я просто пришёл сказать, что у тебя… Не вставай, — велел Лукаш девочке и надавил ногой на её спину. — Так вот, я пришёл сказать, что у твоей газеты теперь новая крыша и новая, эм, политика. И что публиковать ты теперь будешь лишь то, что тебе разрешим мы.  
Лицо примата сменило несколько оттенков — от бледно-зелёного до багрово-красного.  
— Так что, ты согласен на конструктивный диалог? — Лукаш наклонился, дёрнул девочку за косичку, и она пискнула.  
Маска и глухой костюм скрывали его лицо, но голос выдавал рептилоида.  
— Проклятая «ящерица», — прошипел мужчина.  
Лукаш улыбнулся. Он вспомнил встречу с судьёй Рихтером и солёный вкус во рту, а ещё запах мясных блюд, что готовила Либелль.  
Наверняка это существо на вкус такое же, как и остальные до него.  
— Я не ящерица, я — Змея, — сказал он.  
Наверху послышался шум — заскрипели доски половиц. Лукаш указал пальцем вверх.  
— Кто у тебя там, жена?  
Примат задрожал сильнее.  
— Не надо… Пожалуйста, не делайте с ними ничего, это же только моя вина!  
Лукаш рассмеялся, зная, что в этот момент он похож на отца. Всё было так легко, понятно и просто. Он больше не жертва, теперь он на месте Райха Голдига.  
— Ничего такого, что они не смогут пережить, — пообещал он. — Ночь у нас с тобой будет долгой, зато нескучной.

Дверь открылась с трудом: что-то изнутри мешало. Когда Лукаш наконец справился с ней и отодвинул от косяка на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы пролезть внутрь, в нос ему ударила привычная вонь.  
Он нащупал на стене выключатель, щёлкнул, и помещение гаража залило тусклым оранжевым светом.  
Предмет, мешавший открыть дверь, оказался телевизором. Выдернутым из розетки, с потрескавшимся экраном. Лукаш поднял его, перенёс подальше от двери и поставил к стене на перевёрнутый ящик. Включил в розетку, и экран загорелся голубым.  
Лукаш отошёл, полюбовался на результат. Сквозь трещины проступило изображение — телевизор работал.  
— Ну вот зачем ты сделал это? — спросил он. — Опять не те картинки показали?  
Из дальнего угла раздалось ворчание, невнятное и негромкое.  
— А я ведь тебе поесть принёс. Прости, вчера не мог, дела и всё такое.  
Лукаш снял рюкзак со спины, победно потряс им в воздухе.  
— Поесть принёс, говорю! Кто у нас хороший сын, кто заботится о папе?  
Из угла, из сгустившейся тени, выполз отец. Передвигая когтистыми конечностями, с поблескивающей от электрического света чешуёй, стуча костяными зубцами, росшими вдоль позвоночника, он выбрался на середину комнаты и зашипел. Лукаш расстегнул рюкзак и бросил ему.  
— Я у нас хороший сын, — сам ответил он. — Только не порви его, хорошо? Не… а ладно, делай что хочешь.  
Отец вытащил запечатанный пакет и теперь потрошил его, доставая один за другим куски сырого мяса.  
— Не вытаскивай всё, это тебе на несколько дней. Мы с Либи уедем по делам.  
Отец поднял голову.  
— Либи? — хрипло повторил он.  
Лукаш засмеялся.  
— Поймал. Ну, не тобой же одним ей жить. Так вот, мы задержимся с ней: у Хоффа встреча с электоратом, а мне слили, что во время выступления собираются устроить провокацию. Будем пресекать, — он стукнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони, показывая, как будет пресекать провокации.  
Отец засунул кусок мяса в рот, неловко помогая себе когтистой рукой, по подбородку и груди потекли тонкие струйки крови.  
— Слушай, тебе точно не нужны нож, вилка, салфетки? — озабоченно спросил Лукаш. Отец мотнул головой и прорычал что-то невнятное. — Ну, как знаешь. Кстати, ты заметил, что у тебя с головой лучше стало? Это у нас новая версия "змеиной крови", более чистая. Прежним ты, конечно, уже не станешь, но хотя бы говорить можешь — и то хорошо. А мне дают уже пятнадцать лет до отката, так что, может, и успею сделать что задумал…  
Лукаш поискал глазами на полу и подобрал кусок картона. Помахал им, избавляясь от налипшей грязи, положил у стены и присел, подтянув колени к груди. Пошарил в кармане куртки и бросил перед отцом девчоночью косичку с вплетённой в неё алой ленточкой.  
— Лови, может, захочется поиграть в бантик.  
Отец уставился на подарок мутными глазами.  
— Что это?  
— Мой талисман на удачу, — усмехнулся Лукаш. — Мне уже не нужен, а тебе вдруг пригодится. Знаешь… я долго пытался понять, почему ты тогда забрал меня у матери, зачем всё это делал, зачем посадил на эту дрянь. Ты же не думал сделать из меня благородного мстителя за честь отца? Да и к профессионалам в деле мести обратиться было бы разумнее, и средства позволяли. А всё оказалось куда проще и скучнее. Тебе просто захотелось поиграть в образцового папашку, правда? Ты увидел сына — дрыща с пирсингом в ушах и длинными волосами, который не способен даже за себя постоять — и решил, что, пока есть время, надо воспитать своего ребёнка как следует. Отложил в сторонку месть и занялся мной: стал учить драться, подсадил на «змеиную кровь», чтобы я стал посильнее и поумнее и не сбежал далеко, научил основам ненависти к приматам. А на месть времени уже не осталось…  
— Они должны умереть, — пробормотал отец, набивая рот.  
Лукаш поморщился.  
— Нет, папа, не должны ни в коем случае. С твоими обидчиками я собираюсь подружиться, с некоторыми вот уже начал. Информации, которую ты на них собрал, вполне хватит, чтобы шантажировать их до самой смерти. Поэтому все «обезьяны» будут сидеть тише воды, даже когда Хоффнунг Обер станет премьер-министром и начнёт чистить верхушку: заменять старую гвардию на людей из своей команды. А потом на его место приду я.  
Лукаш встал с пола, подошёл к отцу, присел около него на корточки и, вытащив носовой платок, стал оттирать с лица остатки пищи.  
— Я отомщу им намного лучшее, чем ты хотел. Они надеялись, что победят тебя, уничтожат — но получили вместо одной проблемы целых две, и вторая куда серьёзнее, чем они могли предположить, — Лукаш усмехнулся. — И даже чем я сам мог предположить. Кто мог подумать, что моё знакомство с тобой так обернётся, правда?  
Отец заворчал, отбросил его руку, подцепил за лямку порванный рюкзак и поволок в свой угол, оставляя рваный влажный след.  
Лукаш выпрямился, задумчиво посмотрел на капли крови на бетонном полу.  
— А я ведь в этом году поступаю в университет — на юриста. Хофф уже пообещал, что меня на первом курсе возьмёт в свою команду практикантом. Слышишь? Забавно вышло: я хотел стать историком, но понял, что куда интереснее самому творить историю. Мне уже почти восемнадцать, значит, ещё двенадцать лет — и могу участвовать в выборах, а свою партию создать и того раньше, — Лукаш мечтательно улыбнулся. — Как в старые добрые времена, установим власть рептилоидов, избавимся от всех приматов. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно, за геноцид мировая общественность может и осудить… Но зато больше ни с одним из наших не случится того, что произошло с тобой. Ты должен быть доволен.  
Лукаш замолчал, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа, и какое-то время тусклую оранжевую тишину нарушало только чавканье из угла.  
— Скоро грянет буря, папа, — наконец тихо произнёс Лукаш, щёлкая выключателем.  
Отец не слушал его: он совсем оголодал и теперь старался наесться на несколько дней вперёд.


End file.
